Fairy Tail: Darkness of the Celestial World
by Ace of Aces 1990
Summary: A new mage comes to Join Fairy Tail, though he is a bit...odd, he will fit right into the guild's unique stature. But in a new region of the Celestial Spirit world, Pandemonium, there lies an evil waiting to strike out and conquer all. Join our favorite guild with new friends on many new adventures!
1. The Necromancer

**Welcome to another story of mine, and prepare for the epicness that takes everyone's favorite group of Mages on yet another heart pounding adventure! With Multiple OCs to add to the incredible world of Fairy Tail, both good and bad, there will be epic battles, there will be comedy, there will be feelz, there will be heartwarming moments, there will be plot...yes...lots of..."plot"..._..._...anyway, sit back, relax (if ya can ;D ) and enjoy a fan made arc of Fairy Tail! The Darkness of the Celestial Spirit World! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Necromancer

* * *

Standing in front of the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail was a young mage clad in purple robes, fashioning a large ponytail and carrying a book by belt on his back. His emerald eyes looked up and down the door to the grand hall of the Legendary guild as he stood there with excitement in his eyes.

_I can't believe it! I'm finally here! _He thought to himself as he reached out to the door, but then he pulled back slightly.

_Wait...I can't just open the door and walk in...no, that would be too simple. Fairy Tail deserves something great! They've faced horrors I could only imagine in my wildest dreams, a simple stroll into the guild hall just isn't suiting! What could I do...? _He wondered as he backed up a bit from the door. He reached to his book and then opened it. The pages were blank, all white paper, no ink, no wrinkles, it was like the book was freshly made. With a swift motion of his hand, Magical energy flowed into the pages and words started to form in mid air above them. The young mage looked to the text intently for a few moments.

_When you reach the famed guild, be sure not to make a fool of yourself, I don;t want to learn that you did something incredibly stupid! Remember, everything we do reflects on all of us!_

The boy looked to the writing in the air and sighed annoyed before closing the book, dispelling the effects.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" He whispered to himself as he re latched the book to the belt on his back.

_Ok...to earn my place in Fairy Tail, I need to do something incredible! It had to be a moment that no one will forget! I will walk in and forge my path with this legendary guild! No matter what challenges they have for me for initiation! I'll make them know I can handle whatever challenges they throw at me! It's time that I make myself known to the world, now and in the future as a member of Fairy Tail! _He then had a determined look in his eye as he walked up to the doors, and with both hands, flung them open, this scene caused a sudden silence of the members inside, all eyes were on this boy, a long and drawn out silence as he was now searching for the right words to say first.

_I'm here! I'm inside the legendary guild hall! _He thought as he looked around, having a look of admiration on his face as he spotted each guild member. But right as someone was about to open up to speak to him, the boy took a challenging stance.

"I've come here to challenge Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss to battle!" He called out as this caused a shock among all but the two mentioned guild members.

_Perfect! This is exactly the glory that this Guild deserves! An epic challenge of-_

* * *

At first everything seemed alright outside the guild, there was a messenger walking towards the guild with a bag full of letters. The Messenger was startled when he heard a loud CRACK! And then saw the boy fly out of a newly made hole in the guild, hearing him screaming, the messenger looked up in shock as the boy landed roughly twenty feet behind the man. Then, soon After, there was Mirajane taken over by her Satan soul, and Erza equipped in her Purgatory armor. Both of them were looking at the boy who looked rather pitiful, laying on his back, battered and bruised from one single hit, and unconscious from such a heavy blow.

"Oh my god! YOU KILLED HIM!" the messenger barked out in terror as he ran in fear from the guild.

"No, he's not dead. Mirajane, let's bring him inside, we'll have Wendy take care of him." Erza spoke, though she and Mirajane, both now powering down their magic, they took a moment to look at the boy, Mirajane laughed a bit sheepishly as she looked to the boy. He looked pitiful as his skin was pale and almost looked lifeless.

"I think we overdid it, Erza, don;t you?" Mirajane asked, though still happy as always.

"Of course not! When someone challenges us, we show nothing but our might!" Erza spoke as she looked to Mirajane.

"I guess that's Erza for you..." Mirajane whispered.

* * *

**Three months later**

* * *

"How is he doing?" The guild master Makarov asked as he walked in.

"He'll be ok, thank goodness. I'm surprised he lived at all after such an attack." The Sky Dragon Slayer Wendy spoke. She had been making sure he'd heal up and be alright for the past three months at the Guildmaster's request.

"Sheesh...you'd think we could get a man in Fairy Tail who's not a total idiot..." The white Exceed Charle spoke. Wendy couldn;t help but laugh a bit at her Exceed's comment.

"That's good. I hope he wakes up soon, there's a few things I'll need do discuss with him." Makarov spoke.

"Is he in trouble?" Wendy asked nervously.

"No, I just want to knock some common sense into that skull of his. I'm not sure how we'll handle another Natsu around." Makarov spoke.

"HEY! AT LEAST I CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT AGAINST ERZA!" Natsu screamed from the other room. Wendy couldn;t help but giggle at his comment. Soon enough though, the boy groaned. He was coming to.

"Master! He's waking up!" Wendy spoke with Excitement.

"Hm...? Well...now maybe we can find out what his name is." Makarov spoke.

The boy slowly opened his eyes. Looking around a moment, the first thing he saw once sitting up was Wendy, and then the short old man, Makarov.

"What...what happened? Last thing I remember..." He spoke for a moment before a flashback of Erza and Mirajane flashed in his mind. Then, he clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

"I swear I will defeat them one day and bring the glory that is deserved by Fairy Tail!" He spoke just before he was immediately slammed into the bed by a giant fist, struggling to get free from it.

"Master!" Wendy spoke with worry.

"Don;t worry, Wendy, I won;t knock him out for another three months, as for you, boy, that was pretty foolish, but also pretty gutsy!"He spoke with a smile before lifting his fist and returning it to normal. The boy then coughed as the fist was lifted from his body and then looked to Makarov

"Wh-what do you mean?" The boy asked, confused.

"Didn't someone teach you not to go getting into fights you know you'll lose?" Makarov asked. The boy then looked to him as he sat up and then looked to the side in thought.

"Well...nope! I'm pretty much learning everything myself." The boy spoke. Makarov looked a bit suspicious a moment as he had spotted something strange with the boy's expression, though he decided to leave it alone and his smile returned.

"I like you, boy, what's your name?" Makarov asked. Then the boy jumped out of the bed and stood straight, smiling down at Makarov.

"I'm Arugian Shadesoul! And I've come to join Fairy Tail! Just name whatever challenges you have for me! I'm ready for them all!" He spoke with excitement.

"You're in!" Makarov spoke happily. Arugian then looked confused and then looked to Makarov

"I'm sorry, what? No challenges? No trials? Nothing to get into Fairy Tail?

"Makarov: Nope! You just gotta ask and follow our rules, welcome, Arugian Shadesoul! I think you'll fit in here just fine!" Makarov spoke.

"Oh, by the way, here, is everything the way it should be?" Wendy asked as she handed Arugian a mirror.

"It's looking good, I don't see anything out of pla-" He spoke as he took the mirror and looked in it, he cut himself off and his eyes went wide open. Makarov and Wendy both looked to him with some concern.

"Are you ok, Arugian?" Wendy asked with concern? Arugian then touched his cheek, seeing that he had the Fairy Tail Insignia there, and in a color similar to his cloths. Charle then looked to him and sighed with a very annoyed expression.

"Uhh...Arugian...?" Wendy asked. Makarov only chuckled a bit as Arugian finally smiled a bit, overjoyed he tossed the mirror aside, and as Wendy was the nearest person to him, he picked her up and hugged her out of uncontrolled excitement.

"WENDY! ARUGIAN! LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Charle screamed out.

"I'M A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL-" He screamed but was cut off as a fiery bolt blasted into him, releasing a very shocked Wendy from his grip. It was Natsu's fist.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO WENDY!?" Natsu screamed as Arugian was thrown across the room. He then stood up and then looked to Natsu with a confident smile.

"So, you wanna go, huh, Natsu? I know about you, you're the fire Dragon Slayer! You're famous for most of the property damage that Fairy Tail causes...that must mean you're pretty strong!" Arugian spoke with a confident tone in his voice.

"Damn right I am! I'm S-class material!" Natsu spoke with the exact same smile.

"Well it's pretty cool to meet ya! I'm Arugian Shadesoul!" He spoke as he walked up to Natsu and held his hand out to shake, which Natsu took without hesitation.

"I think they completely forgot what they were even about to fight over..." Wendy spoke with a giggle. At that moment, Happy walked in and gasped with excitement

"It looks like he's finally awake! You're lazier than Natsu!" Happy spoke.

"HA! YOU'RE LAZIER THAN I AM!" Natsu screamed out. Aurugian then had his eyes slanted inwards as he looked angered by the comment

"WHY DON;T _YOU_ TRY TAKING SUCH AN ATTACK!" Arugian called out.

"Ok, I'll let everyone know you're awake now." Happy spoke as he walked out of the room

"Wait a minute, everyone?" Arugian asked as he was going to walk out the door only to see a sudden mob that was the entire rest of the guild piling in.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL NEW GUY!" the all screamed out. They were all moving in so fast that the only reaction Arugian could have was to scream before being trampled on.

* * *

In what seemed like minutes later, everyone was back in the main hall where they awaited Makarov and their new arrival. Once there, Arugian stood beside Makarov as the guildmaster cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is our newest member! Arugian Shadesoul!" Makarov announced as the Majority clapped, welcoming him in a friendly manner, there were members such as Gajeel and Laxus who took Notice but didn't exactly say anything or even care. The rest were on the lower level and welcoming the young mage.

"Our new boy here will need some training up a bit but I think he'll feel right at home here with us. Make sure to get some work for him. Oh! And don't forget to team up with someone, boy!" Makarov spoke.

"I can't wait to show you all what I can do! I'll fight hard and do my best to make the guild proud!" He spoke with a smile, much resembling Natsu's. And said dragonslayer then walked up, grabbed Arugian by the wrist and happily pulled him over to the table he sat at.

"Well, if you're going to be working with us, then I say you team up with myself, Lucy and Erza! With that kind of spirit you've got, I bet you've got magic to back it up!" Natsu spoke.

"E-Erza?" Arugian asked nervously a moment, but then he cleared his throat and then looked back to Natsu "Anywya, umm...who's Lucy?" He asked curiously as he looked around, then Noticing the pretty blonde girl sitting there.

"That's me, Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you." She spoke as she took his hand gently. Arugian then smiled to her with a nod.

"Likewise, Lucy. I'm sure the four of us will be a great team!" Arugian spoke.

"Five..." Natsu corrected.

"Huh? Who else is a part of your team?" Arugian asked curiously as he looked to him.

"Aye!" Called out a high pitched voice from above him. When he looked up, he saw the blue Exceed floating above him.

"He's a cat! With wings! THAT'S AWESOME!" Arugian called out.

"Yeah, Happy's been with us since he was born into Fairy Tail." Natsu spoke.

"Wow, that's pretty cool. So, is this is for the team or what?" Arugian asked.

"Well, we also have Gray, right?" Natsu asked as the shirtless member of fairy tail approached.

"That's right, Natsu doesn't quite know how to calm down so I need to be there to cool him off." Gray spoke as he formed ice in his hands. Arugian looked at the ice and immediately recognized the magic.

"Ice maker magic! You're an ice maker!" Arugian spoke with excitement

"Yeah, that's right, don;t worry, you'll be working with us a lot from here on." Gray spoke. Then Arugian looked over to see just beside him was a girl dressed in blue and holding his shirt, her eyes werein the shape of hearts though as she held onto it.

"Umm...who's that?" Arugian asked as he pointed to the mentioned girl dressed in blue.

"Oh, this is Juvia, another one of our more loyal members. She's incredible when she gets serious.

"I'm always ready to do my best for you, Gray-sama!" Juvia spoke. And before Gray could even say anything, Arugian was looking at Gray's lower half with a rather confused gaze, which caught his attention.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Gray asked, but Arugian simply pointed to the floor where his pants were.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHEN DID I TAKE MY PANTS OFF!?" Gray screamed out. Juvia, backed up with her face as red as ever, obvious that she was overjoyed any time Gray was half naked. Arugian then averted his eyes when he finally saw Juvia and then approached her.

"Your name's Juvia, right? It's a pleasure. So, what are you and Gray a couple or something?" Arugian asked only to see Juvia literally melt with an adoring smile on her face, and Gray seize up in shock of the question.

"Uhh...Gray? Juvia?" He asked, incredibly confused.

"Oh, nevermind them! Come on, I'll introduce you personally to everyone!" Natsu spoke excitedly as he pushed Arugian bu his shoulders to everyone.

"Here's Cana, heaviest drinker of Fairy Tail!" Natsu spoke as he shoved Arugian right up to her table. Cana smiled to the new guy before resting her chin on her hands.

"Good to meet you, though I have to say, that was some entrance you made." Cana spoke with a chuckle.

"Yeah well...it wasn't my be-" Arugian was about to say before Natsu rushed him over to Mirajane at the counter.

"Mira! Here's Arugian, but you two have already met!" Natsu spoke with a large smile, but Arugian could only chuckle nervously as he felt the large sweatdrop on the side of his face.

"Sorry that we put you under for the past three months, Erza and I got a bit carried away." She spoke with a giggle, though Arugian could only chuckle nervously, and before he could even say anything in response, he was dragged yet again by Natsu with his over excitement.

"And this is Elfman!" Natsu spoke as he shoved Arugian near the giant of the Strauss siblings. He looked up at elfman with amazement in his eyes.

"Wearing purple is a man!" Elfman barked. Arugian reacted with confusion and was about to say something before Natsu again drug him across the guild hall.

"And here's Gajeel, another dragonslayer!" Natsu spoke. Arugian was about to say something but the sharp look in Gajeel's eye made him flinch, again before anything could be said, Natsu drug him across the guild to Erza, who looked to Arugian with a smile, yet from his point of view, Erza was scary. He started sweating like crazy.

"I think it's time that Nurse Erza took care of you! Exquip!" Erza spoke as she changed into her nurse's outfit, but by the time that was done, Natsu and Arugian were both gone.

"Huh...I guess he's feeling better." Erza spoke with a shrug. He then brought Arugian to Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"This is Lisanna, the final of the trio!" Natsu spoke.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope you'll like it here." Lisanna spoke with a smile. Arugian then blushed and scratched the back of his head, and before he could even utter a single word, Natsu had drug him across the area once more, repeating the pattern until Arugian was formally familiar with every guild member.

"So that's everyone! What do you think?" Natsu asked and then Arugian replied with the same kind of smile that Natsu had

"I like them all! Though between you and me..." Arugian spoke as he whispered to Natsu "Erza scared me a bit."

"Yeah, that'll go away after a while! For now, you just worry about getting yourself stronger, I'll help you on the way! Oh, I also have a job that's good for you to start, check it out!" Natsu spoke as he handed the paper to Arugian.

"Huh, 500,000 jewels? For locating and defeating a group of bandits?" He asked as he started reading it. Lucy then stepped by, interested in the job as she knew Natsu would drag her into it.

"Oh look, it says that there's a bonus reward for taking them out before the next caravan arrives at Magnolia. How much is the reward...WHAAAA!? 3,000,000 JEWELS!?" Lucy screamed with excitement.

"Must be pretty important! What are we waiting for!let's get a move on! *Natsu yelled out as he grabbed Arugian by the wrist and charged out of the guild.

"WAIT FOR ME NATSU!" Lucy called as she ran after them.

"So, do you think he'll do alrighthere, master?" Mirajane asked.

"Of course, he's got heart, and that's what matters in Fairy Tail." Makarov spoke.

* * *

About an hour later, there stood Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Arugian in the woods where the Caravans enter and leave Magnolia.

"Are you sure the bandits attack in this area?" Lucy Asked.

"Of course! That's what the job flier said!" Natsu replied as he looked around for any trace of the bandits.

"WHERE ARE YOU BANDITS!? COME ON OUT SO WE CAN BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" Arugian screamed.

"I'm not so sure that's going to do much..." Lucy spoke.

"GET YOUR BANDIT ASSES OUT HERE! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu screamed out next to Arugian.

"I should have guessed they'd be like one another..." Lucy spoke as she slapped her forehead.

"Well, that's Natsu for you!" Happy spoke. Natsu and Arugian each had an arm around the other's shoulder as they ran left and right screaming for the bandits to come out, Natsu with flames shooting from his mouth, and Arugian practically dancing with Natsu as they both screamed out to the bandits in a comical manner.

"Hey, guys, I'm not so sure that-" Lucy spoke before Happy came up beside her with his paws to his mouth.

"He liiiiikes him!" Happy spoke.

"How do you come to that conclusion!?" Lucy asked completely and utterly confused.

"Look at them, they first met and now they're already best of friends! It can only mean one thing." Happy spoke as his eyes peered at Lucy in a scary way. "They're a bromance!"

"I'm...not sure that's how it works..." Lucy spoke with a skeptical glance. But before anything else could be said, Natsu and Arugian looked back towards Lucy when they heard her scream.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Arugian both called out as they charged back to their friends. When they got there, Lucy had been caught by surprise by the bandits they were after, one of them holding her from behind as she attempted to struggle free.

"Gehehehe...looks like we got a pretty one, eh boys?" The bandit leader spoke.

"Yeah boss! We're gonna have some fun tonight!" Another bandit spoke, but not before a section of them exploded with flames. When they looked over, there was Natsu and Arugian both in fighting stances, Natsu was flared up in an ember that covered his entire body, Arugian hadn't powered up his magic yet, but he looked ready to fight nonetheless.

"Let my friend go before we roast you!" Natsu spoke to the bandit leader

"Oh? You'll roast us? Go ahead and try, boy!" the bandit leader spoke

"Yeah, we'll beat you to a pulp!" another bandit spoke. Arugian then looked a bit upset.

"He totally took my line..." Arugian spoke, Lucy felt a sweatdrop come down the side of her head when she heard that.

_Seriously? He's upset over that!?_ Lucy thought before looking to Natsu, who had a smile appear on his face.

"I'm all fired up!" He spoke before jumping up, and with both of his arms covered in flames, he held them above his head.

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu screamed as he swung his arms down, a shockwave of flames shooting down from his arms as he did, the shockwaves impacted the ground with a force that knocked the bandits off of their feet, releasing Lucy from the Leader's grip. Lucy smiled and then took this opportunity to pull out one of her Zodiac keys.

"Now! O spirit answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" She called out as she swung her key in a cross form, and then turned it, unlocking the gate, a flash of light and then out of the ground came the rather fanservicy and stoic masochist maid.

"Is it time for punishment, my princess?" Virgo asked in such a monotone voice as she then got the attention of the bandits, they had hearts in their eyes and were about to charge for the maid, but were immediately stopped by another blast of flames dealt by Natsu.

"NO THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT! ATTACK THEM!" Lucy screamed as she pointed to the bandits. Virgo then looked to said bandits and her calm stare turned into a glare.

"Of course, my princess." She spoke as she dove into the ground and resurfaced beneath another section of the large group, sending many of them flying.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'VE BEEN TRAINED BETTER THAN THIS!" The bandit leader called out.

"WE'VE NEVER FOUGHT MAGES LIKE THIS BEFORE! WE'RE DOOMED!" another bandit replied.

"STAND FAST! WE'LL BEAT THEM!" the Bandit leader screamed out as he pulled his bow and attempted to shoot Natsu, but the Dragonslayer simply slapped the arrows away.

"You think something like that will stop a Dragon slayer!?" Natsu asked as he then inhaled a great amoung of air, his stomache puffing out.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled out as he cuffed his hands in front of his mouth, like he was blowing into a pipe, and with that, an enormous flame shot fourth, it was a fire dragon's breath that engulfed at least twenty of the many bandits. Yet more and more seemed to be coming.

Arugian was battling the bandits in hand to hand to the best of his ability, and he was actually surprisingly good at it, though he was no Natsu, he did manage to hold his own.

"Aren't you a mage like your friends, boy!? Why don;t you use your magic!?" The bandit near him asked as he repeatedly swung his blade along with his friends nearby, Arugian was dodging as much as he could, he didn't have the opening to start using his spells yet.

"Don't taunt me like that! I'll get you when I find your weak spot!" Arugian spoke as he took a few swings at the bandit, missed but at least he was able to dodge still. The bandits laughed at his desperate attempts to avoid the oncoming fury of blades.

"I don;t think we're making much of an Impact Natsu!" Lucy spoke as she kept counting more of them coming. Arugian looked around as he was already in the middle of fighting them with the basic unarmed fighting he knew, which was enough to ward them off, still though, he seemed like he was waiting for the right opportunity to use his magic for the first time with this guild.

"NATSU! LUCY! I'M GOING TO NEED SOME HELP!" Arugian called out as he jumped up and kicked off the face of the nearby bandit, into a backflip and landing on his hand and feet as he slid back.

"Right! Virgo! Help Arugian!" Lucy spoke as she pulled out her whip and with it, attempted to help her friends out.

"Yes, my princess." The celestial spirit spoke as she dove underground, only moments later, she emerged just below the bandits near Arugian, sending them flying once more. Arugian saw Virgo and his eyes widened.

"A Celestial Spirit..." Arugian whispered. He was astounded as he saw Virgo, looking her up and down, but seeing more bandits approaching made him refocus. He then took up an unfamiliar magic stance where he stood straight, held his arms out to the side with his palms open. A dark ghastly flame appeared in each hand as Arugian had grown a smile on his face, much like Natsu's.

"I'm all fired up now!" Arugian spoke.

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Natsu screamed from his side of the battle. Arugian smiled a bit as with this energy, it started to take form.

"O spirits lost in the dark! Heed my summon! Let my guidance bring you to your true might! Come fourth O spirits of Pandemonium!" Arugian spoke as he then thrust his hands downward, the ghastly flames then hit the ground and spread out to a five foot diameter around him, and out of this ghastly flaming portal, rose up four different familiars. Humanoid and beastly resemblance in a ghastly form.

"Wh- WHAT IS THAT!?" one of the bandits screamed in fear.

"DOESN'T MATTER KILL THEM!" another shouted as he charged towards the ghastly figures.

"Wrong move, pal!" Arugian spoke before looking to his summons "Attack!" and just like that, the beast like spirits growled before running at the bandits and savagely lashed out in a fury of attacks. The humanoid ones also charged in with their beastly counterparts and attacked in a similar manner. Biting and punching alike, these spirits were a force to be reckoned with as they had actually begun to push the bandits back. As a bandit would stab his sword into the ghastly flames, the spirits seemed unaffected by the blade, and so, they bit into the swords and snapped them in half like twigs.

"WHAT FORM OF MAGIC IS THIS!? DID HE RAISE THE DEAD!?" A bandit screamed out.

"I don't believe it! It's him! The forbidden wizard!" a bandit called out. Lucy and Natsu heard this and looked over towards Arugian, who stood for a moment and watched as his summons fended off the oncoming bandits.

"Forbidden wizard?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean he's forbidden!?" Natsu barked as he and Lucy joined Arugian's side. The bandits that were still up and active, with the bandit leader in front of them, had surrounded the team from Fairy Tail.

"He's a wizard of forbidden magic! It's unnatural! He's a Necromancer!" The bandit leader called out as he stepped forward towards them.

"Necromancer...?" Natsu asked as he looked to Arugian, who's smile was lost, his eyes hidden under his hair.

"What do they mean by this?" Lucy asked.

"He summons ghosts to fight at his bidding! The dead are not at rest while he casts his magic! He has no place in this world!" The bandit leader spoke.

"What what you say about a member of Fairy Tail!" Natsu barked.

"They're afraid...and they should be!" Arugian spoke as he held his hands together with his same ghastly flames between his hands, he now took a swordsman's stance. Natsu and Lucy looked to him for a moment before looking to the Bandit leader who started speaking again.

"That boy shouldn't live for as long as he uses such magic! All of you runts! KILL THAT BOY!" The Bandit leader yelled as they charged at the Fairy Tail group. But Arugian's face and voice had changed completely...he didn;t have the same fire that Natsu had. He was different, focused...

"Come fourth O spirit of Pandemonium, take form as weapon in hand! Allow me to vanquish my foe! Summon Celestial Sword!" He spoke as the ghastly flames took the form of a sword in his hand, and then he dashed forward, to Natsu and Lucy's surprise, he was lashing out in a fury of attacks that was distinctly different from the way his familiars attacked. Arugian's face held a cold expression, calm and collected as he immediately took on the Bandit leader. Natsu and Lucy both nodded to each other.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Right!" She replied as she pulled out her next key, having Virgo return to the Spirit realm. Natsu then looked to the bandits behind them and his smile returned.

"It's time you learn what happens when you challenge fairy tail!" Natsu spoke as his fists were both wrapped in flames

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled as he dashed through the bandits in a flurry of punches, plowing right through them.

"O spirit answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" Lucy called out as the giant cow wielding an axe appeared, snarling at the bandits a moment but then he looked to Lucy, having hearts in his eyes.

"Don't worry Lucy! I'll protect your nice body!" Taurus spoke.

"ugh, I forgot that's the only thing he's loyal to...Ok! Taurus! Let's go!" Lucy called out as she unleashed her whip, ensnaring one of the bandits, he couldn't move no matter how much he struggled, but then, the bandit looked up to see Taurus running straight at him.

"MOOOOOO!" Taurus bellowed as he swung his mighty axe which impacted many of the bandits, Lucy and Taurus seemed to make a good team in this way.

Natsu continued battering one bandit after another as Happy flew overhead.

"Natsu, don't overdo it and get lost!" Happy spoke as he flew above, ready to help Natsu.

"I AINT GONNA STRAY TOO FAR, HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as he uppercutted a bandit, who had landed into another group of his friends like bowling pins.

"HAHAAAA! I got a strike!" Natsu spoke with his eager grin and a thumbs up

"It looks like Lucy and Taurus did good too." Happy spoke seeing a number of bandits all laying unconscious and Taurus hovering over Lucy adoringly.

"Ok, I think it's time you returned to the spirit realm Taurus, thanks again for helping me!" She spoke with a smile.

"MOOOO! I will always love Lucy's nice bodyyyy!" Taurus yelled as he disappeared from sight.

"Ahh...now I wonder where Arugian is..." She spoke as she looked around, then spotting Natsu.

"Natsu! Have you seen Arugian?" Lucy asked as she walked towards him.

"Hmmm...I think he was-" Natsu then immediately realized what was happening and then started running with Lucy in tow "He's fighting the bandit leader!" Natsu spoke as he ran quickly.

Arugian and the bandit leader were actually at an even match in swordsmanship, for every strike one would make, the other blocked successfully.

"What, do you think you're too good to use more spirits on me, boy!? Do you think you can best me in the way of the blade!?" The bandit leader asked as they exchanged blows. Arugian was studying his opponent, looking for a weakness, watching the bandit's every move, memorizing his patterns, and then a smirk appeared on his face.

"Got ya!" he whispered as he struck at the bandit's sword directly, sweeping it around and kicking his hands at the blade's hilt, resulting in the sword flying out of the his hands.

"THIS IS THE END!" Arugian yelled as he then jumped to finish off with an aerial spinning back kick to the bandit's face, dispelling the sword and dispelling his familiars, allowing them to return to the Celestial realm a bit more powerful. Landing on his feet, Arugian smiled as he faced away from the bandit leader, just in time to see Natsu and Lucy fast approaching.

"Arugian!" Natsu spoke as he saw the bandit leader on the ground. "Wow, you beat him?"

"Of course! He was no match." Arugian spoke with a small smirk which resulted in Lucy, Natsu and Happy all confused.

"Umm...why are you acting so different?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? And who are you three?" Arugian asked.

"What's with you!? You came to our guild and challenged Erza and Mirajane..." Natsu spoke.

"Yeah! And you were unconscious for three months!" Lucy spoke. Arugian then placed his finger on his chin in thought for a moment but then with a look of realization, he sighed.

"That idiot..." he whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"It's the other one, he's always charging in head first, looks like I'll need to remind him a few things." Arugian spoke as he pulled out his book, opened it and started writing in it, leaving Natsu and Lucy even more confused.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Natsu asked.

"It's how we communicate, he and I. We write to each other by use of this book, and we make note to read it twice a day." Arugian explained.

"Oh! I get it!" Lucy spoke. Natsu then looked over to Lucy, still confused.

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"He's a split personality!" Lucy spoke with excitable realization, then Natsu and Happy looked at her with their jaws practically at their feet before looking to Arugian.

"You know, that's the quickest anyone's ever picked up on that. Well, it doesn;t matter...so who are you three anyway?" Arugian asked with his almost monotone voice.

"Well, name's Natsu- WAIT DOES THIS MEAN WE HAVE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYONE EVERY SINGLE TIME!?" Natsu asked.

"Well no, as long as the dominant personality knows who everyone is, the rest of us can read his notes and descriptions when he writes them down next. I just care about who you are and who our affiliation is with." Arugian spoke

"How cold...he kinda reminds me of Gray, what a pain in the ass!" Natsu spoke while crouched and whispering to Happy.

"Aye!" Happy whispered back.

"I can hear you, you know..." Arugian spoke with an annoyed look on his face.

"So...being a different personality, do you have a name of your own?" Lucy asked

"No, we just prefer Arugian. Better to keep things simple." He spoke like he was going to continue when his eyes shifted to the right with a wary concern. The bandit leader was getting back up...and chuckling.

"Heh...I knew there was something more to you than the forbidden magic and the girly hair." the bandit leader spoke. Arugian then bared his teeth with a clenched fist as he closed the book.

"How many times do I need to tell you people..." He started as he summoned his ghastly sword back. "THAT MY HAIR IS NOT FRIGGIN GIRLY!" He screamed as he rushed at the bandit leader.

"IS THAT ALL HE'S WORRIED ABOUT!?" Lucy asked.

"He liiiikes him!" Happy spoke.

"AYE!" Natsu followed.

"DON'T GIVE ME AYE!" Lucy screamed. The bandit leader smiled as he stood to meet Arugian's ghastly sword and blocked it with his gauntlet to Arugian's surprise. He then jumped back and then looked to Lucy and Natsu.

"Natsu! Lucy! Try your attacks!" Arugian spoke in a focused tone as he stared down the bandit leader.

"Right!" Natsu spoke as he ran towards the bandit leader, jumped up, his fist was draped in flames as he was coming down towards the bandit leader, who smirked at Natsu. "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled as he punched, but it landed on the gauntlet, his flamed sispersed, but the bandit leader hadn't even flinched.

"What the-" Natsu spoke before he was punched and knocked back, though landing on his feet, he glared at the leader. "It didn't work! I guess that means I need to do more! WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he yelled as he jumped up and swung his flame draped arms down, releasing shock waves of flame. The bandit leader jumped out of the way almost flawlessly.

"Natsu! Regular magic isn't going to work!" Lucy spoke "it's time for another one! O spirit answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Ares!" Lucy called out as the wool covered girl appeared, blushing and nervous.

"Whatever it was, I'm sorry!" Ares spoke in her cute scared voice.

"Ares! He's our enemy!" Lucy spoke as Ares then looked to the bandit leader.

"Ok, I'm sorry that I'll have to do this! WOOL BOMB!" Aries called out as punk wool covered the entire area in front of her. The Bandit leader wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Maybe this will work...I'm not seeing him anywhere." Arugian spoke as he was writing notes down with his free hand as the book was floating beside him. "it seems that Celestial spirits have a much greater effect than normal magic, bit-" he cut himself off as he noticed the wool shoved away and the bandit leader still staring at them with his smug look.

"You're not going to defeat me with magic! Not as long as I have this magic resistance gauntlet!" The bandit leader spoke as he held the gauntlet in front of him

"I'M SORRY!" Aries cried out as she cringed behind Lucy.

"It's ok, Aries, here, take a break for now." Lucy spoke as she dispelled her summon of aries.

"Thank you Lucy!" Aries spoke as she disappeared from the world.

"Magic resistant! That means it just cancels out whatever magic we use!" Arugian spoke.

"That's right! I thought you pesky mages from Fairy Tail would come sooner or later, so I came prepared." the bandit leader spoke

"Oh you think you'll defeat us so easily? All you care about is getting a hold of the cargo of the next coming caravans!" Arugian spoke.

"Is that what they told you? You do know that mages who fight for money such as yourselves may as well be considered mercendaries, no?" The bandit leader spoke. Natsu and Lucy both had a look in their eye that showed they were offended, Arugian though, stood by, defensive, though seeing the looks on their face, he still kept his focus on the enemy ahead of them

"Is that what you truly think we are? Just a band of mages taking jobs only for the money?" Natsu asked as he stepped forward. "You believe we don't have morals? No goals? No aspirations other than money!?" He looked deepeningly angry at the bandit leader.

"We as a guild fight for the betterment of the world! But more than that, we fight together as we are a family!" Lucy spoke as she stepped forward, having her whip ready. Arugian was moved by the devotion that these two guildmembers had for each other, though he kept his focused look, he had a good feeling about them.

"And with that, we will always fight to help each other and whoever calls for our aid! That is one of the fundimentals of Fairy Tail!" Natsu barked.

"You are all naive! You seriously believe you're anywhere above we bandits? What a laugh!" the bandit leader spoke with a chuckle. Arugian's eyes then relaxed as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Natsu..." He spoke as Natsu looked to his new comerade. "I've got a plan, Charge him like before, but this time, give it everything you've got!" Arugian spoke as he looked to Natsu with a confident smile.

"Not a problem!" Natsu spoke as he charged straight at the bandit leader, who still looked smug, Natsu wrapped his right hand with flamed this time.

"You don't learn, do you boy? My gauntlet cancels out magic!" The bandit leader spoke as Natsu jumped into the air and feigned a punch from his flame draped arm, which was blocked by the gauntlet but then, Natsu landed a punch with his left arm, draping it in flame as it was too late for the bandit leader to block! With a look of shock on his face.

"NO WAY! HOW DID Y-" He was cut off as he took a full face of flamed and glew backwards.

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW WE DO IT IN FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu yelled.

Arugian then Dispelled his ghastly blades and then started to gather magical energy, into his hands as the ghastly flame portal appeared around his feet once more, Lucy watched in amazement as she saw the portal, looking into it, she could almost look directly into Pandemonium itself, or at least it felt like she could. Arugian was gathering as much power from Pandemonium as he could without exhausting his own magical power, the ghastly flames in his hands grew more intense as he was channeling the power through his body.

Natsu was in the process of keeping the Bandit leader busy while Arugian gathered his strength, and as Natsy attacked, the Bandit Leader pulled out his sword and sliced whenever he had the opening to, though it wasn't much use, Natsu was too quick, he dodged every swing that the bandit swung, after one swing, Natsu threw a fist of the fire dragon at the bandit, though it was blocked by his magic canceling gauntlet, on the other hand, Natsu jumped up to kick, though the bandit had caught onto his feigning attacks after the first. He was able to successfully block Natsu's kick, but he was easily getting stressed, having a hard time keeping up.

"I'm all fired up! This is a good fight!" Natsu spoke as he dashed around to the side. Arugian continued to draw out as much energy as he could into his hands directly, the wind was now restless, gustling around him as his robes were flapping heavily in the wind, his hair was also flapping due to his increasing power as he gathered energy.

"What are you planning?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu will distract him for a moment, and then, we'll both attack with a wide ranged attack!" Arugian spoke as he held his arms out to the side. "That man will regret such a filthy comment about my hair!"

"You're still upset over that?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Come fourth O spirit of Pandemonium, take form as weapon in hand! Allow me to vanquish my foe!" Arugian spoke as the flamed began to take form but this time as a larger weapon. "SUMMON CELESTIAL BOW!" As he screamed it out, the flames burst into the form of a grand decorative bow, made of the same ghastly flames, with long arrows of light. Arugian then drew it back with all his might, and at the same time, the bow's flames grew more and more wild as the wind around them grew even more restless. He was pouring his magical energy into the bow itself.

"NATSU!" Arugian called out. Natsu looked to him and then kicked off of the bandit's face. Launching himself into the air. With that, he huffed as much air in as he could, his stomache puffing up.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled as he cuffed his hands around his mouth, letting a stream of flames spew straight for the bandit leader, without a second thought, he held the gauntlet in front of him, creating a directional shield.

"KEEP THE FLAMES UP!" Arugian called out as he put as much of his magic as he could into the bow. The Bandit leader then noticed Arugian out of the corner of his eye. Seeing the bow aimed at him, and Natsu pouring out what seemed to be an endless flame, the bandit leader was now more than terrified.

"NOW! KNOW THE TRUE MIGHT OF THAT WHICH YOU FEAR MOST! I AM ARUGIAN SHADESOUL! NECROMANCER!" Arugian shouted out as he let his powered up arrow fly, upon release, there was an immediate explosion where the Bandit leader stood, Lucy sat there, tired from her use of magic energy, but amazed at such a display of teamwork and power.

_Is this really what Necromancy is!?_ Lucy thought in amazement. _I've never seen anything like this! This is incredible!_

After the smoke cleared away, the Bandit Leader was knocked unconscious from the blast as the directional shield had saved him from taking the arrow directly. In fact, when aimed, Arugian didn't aim straight at the Bandit Leader, he simply aimed for the shield itself. Natsu landed down there by the Bandit in time to see that the blast had actually done more damage to the area than previously thought. The Bandits were out of comission...but the road in the area was destroyed and impassable for a full caravan.

"Natsu: Oh crap...this is going to be trouble for us!" Natsu spoke with a nervous smile.

"THEY DESTROYED THE ROAD!" a voice called out from the distance. When Natsu looked back, there they were, the next Caravan entering the city.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW FAIRY TAIL WOULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" The caravan leader screamed. Natsu then dashed, grabbing both Arugian and Lucy, Happy flying right above them

"Well tine to go, let's get the reward before it's too late!" Natsu spoke, almost laughing nervously.

"Not Again, Natsu! We're going to have our payment taken from us again!" Lucy spoke as she had practical tears down her eyes.

"Hey, its not my fault! I didn't know the new guy was gonna blow up the road!" Natsu spoke

"Don;t even think about putting that on me!" Arugian barked.

"But it was your spell that blew it up" Happy spoke.

"Oh...crap..." Arugian whispered

"Why can't we ever just do a job right for once!?" Lucy cried as she and Arugian were pulled back into Magnolia.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter for Fairy Tail, I hope you guys enjoyed it! See ya next time in chapter 2! What will happen? who knows!? It's Fairy Tail after all, SEE YA!**


	2. Enter the Brawler

**And here is chapter 2, for my one reviewer, thank you and thanks to the people watching the story, I appreciate the readers into it :D there's some feels in here for ya, if it's not intense enough for ya yet, TRUST ME! ya aint seen nothin yet! so sit back and enjoy. please review and let me know what you think and if you like it. thank you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Enter the Brawler!

* * *

"I can't believe we lost the 3,000,000 Jewel bonus!" Lucy cried as she walked, slouched down in despair.

"It's ok, at least we got the base reward, and we can split it between the four of us!" Natsu spoke happily.

"Well, that may be a bit difficult, though I say just keep it between you three, I'll take responsibility for the destruction of the road." Arugian spoke as he was still in his same Analytical personality from before. He was writing in his magic journal as they were walking, still having something of an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, are you going to be like this all the time?" Natsu asked as he looked back to Arugian, surprised to see his facial expression had changed.

"Like what?" Arugian asked as he looked around "Huh...I thought we were going on that job..."

Natsu looked at him with skeptical eyes the same as happy as Lucy slouched down even more from his reaction.

"We...just finished the job...don't you remember you said you'd take responsibility?" Natsu asked.

"Aye! You gave your share to us for food expenses!" Happy spoke happily.

"I...what!?" Arugian asked in shock "Oh...he must have taken over while I was out..." He spoke in a sudden disappointment, slouching in despair. shaking his head and snapping back to reality, he looked to his new friends.

"So...what happened exactly?" Arugian asked as he walked beside Natsu and Lucy.

On their way back to the guild hall, Natsu and Lucy had explained the details of what happened on their first job. Arugian was writing everything down in his book as he listened to them. By now, they were walking through the streets of Magnolia, the sun was setting after a long day, the sky's amber shade of light reflected on the city as Arugian, Natsu and Lucy walked about the streets.

* * *

"That bad, huh? I guess even he can go overboard sometimes." Arugian spoke with a sheepish laugh.

"Hey, that means that you fit in perfectly with us! Overboard is our specialty!" Natsu spoke with a large smile, hanging his arm over his new friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, never mind the fact that we lost a huge bonus..." Lucy mumbled with annoyance.

"It's ok, we'll get it next time!" Natsu spoke with a confident smile.

_I knew that joining this guild would be a good thing! These people are all incredible, not to mention funny. I know that this is going to be my new home...oh...speaking of which...I need to figure out where I'll be living...yikes... _Arugian thought as he had something of a nervous glance on his face.

"Hey, um, guys, I know this is going to be something of a pain, but I have no idea where I'll go to live." Arugian spoke as Natsu and Lucy turned to him.

"Well that's easy! Stay with Lucy like we do!" Natsu spoke happily before being thrust into the ground by Lucy's boot.

"WHEN DID I AGREE THAT YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME!?" Lucy screamed. Arugian then laughed a bit and scratched his head.

"Well, I guess I gotta find something out then." Arugian spoke as he started to walk past them. Before he could have gotten far, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Looking back, it was Natsu.

"Just come with us, Fairy Tail is your family now. We all do what we can to help each other out." Natsu spoke with a smile. Lucy nodded in agreement

"Aye Sir! We'll help you find a home with lots of fish and food!" Happy spoke.

"is it always about the food with you two?" Lucy asked skeptically. Arugian then laughed slightly, and then louder once Natsu and happy started. Lucy looked to them and she couldn't help but smile at them, it was almost like they were brothers with how similarly they acted.

_Natsu acts the way he does with the goal to see Igneel again in mind. But Arugian, I can't figure him out. Maybe he's just a happy kind of person. I mean sure there's that other personality he has, but still...it's nice to have someone like him around. It only adds to the charm of Fairy Tail. _Lucy thought as the smile on her face grew even more. _I'm sure that things will continue to work like they always have._

* * *

Back at the Guild Hall, night had come when Natsu, Lucy and Arugian had arrived back home to Fairy Tail. Macao, the "official" guild leader was the first to meet the home coming team of Fairy Tail.

"So, you were successful in your job?" Macao asked with a smirk on his face, he knew exactly what happened.

"YEAH IT WAS! And you gotta see what the new guy can do! It's totally cool! He's got fire, but not! I don't even know if I can eat it...Hmmm...HEY! Arugian! Do that fire thing, I wanna see if I can eat it!" Natsu spoke excitedly before a giant fist came crashing down on him. It was Makarov. Lucy and Arugian both sighed, though Arugian actually chuckled a bit while Lucy was more annoyed than anything.

"We've received word from the Magic council, it seems like you three destroyed the road." Makarov spoke. Arugian then scratched the back of his head nervously.

Yeah, that was my fault, apparently I went a bit overboard." He spoke nervously. Makarov then chuckled a bit as he walked up to Arugian and patted him on the side.

"Don't worry, we cause destruction on a massive scale all the time, destroying a road with the description we've heard is small time by comparison." Makarov spoke with his almost childish grin. Arugian then had a skeptical shocked glance as he looked to Makarov.

"S-small time?" Arugian asked nervously.

* * *

A few hours Later, Natsu and Lucy were walking out of the Guild Hall in the dead of night. It was quiet, surprisingly even with Natsu outside.

"Hey, Lucy, How have you been doing since...well...everything that's happened since Eclair?" Natsu asked as he had worried for Lucy since the incident with the Phoenix, then the terrifying moments from the Grand Magic Games. "Are you sure you're ok after all that? It was hard on us to see you so upset...so scared...you asked for a magic that could stop your tears...and then the final day of the Grand Magic games..." Lucy stopped and then thought a moment.

"I..." She started as a tear rolled down her cheek. She seemed to tremble a moment as she hugged herself. Natsu and Happy both looked to her with some concern, though surprised when they saw Lucy turn around with a sad but assuring smile on her face. "I'm fine...All of that was...it was an ordeal. But we're Fairy Tail, and we make it through continuously increasing dangers. I'll be fine as long as I have you to pull me up like you always do, Natsu. It;s like I said at the Grand Magic Games...I believe in you...I always have." She spoke with a genuine smile as she looked to the night sky. Natsu smiled at this and then walked beside her, holding his arm around her shoulder as they walked home.

Just above, Arugian heard the conversation below. Thinking about how Fairy Tail has such a strong bond. It made him smile as he looked to Natsu and Lucy walking off towards the streets of Magnolia. Once they disappeared from sight, Arugian started writing in his book. He was sitting on the roof of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, it seemed peaceful enough. Sometimes he enjoyed the Isolation so that he could think on either notes that have been written down, or what he decides to write to his "other selves". After a few moments of that, he closed the book and latched it to his belt, and leaned back, resting his head on his hands.

"I heard about that...the grand magic games...how the world almost got flooded with dragons and how it was because of Fairy Tail and the other guilds that our world isn't in shambles...they really have a strong bond...it's nice to find people who share such a thing. Natsu and Lucy...they're definitely more than friends...I'm just not sure they've noticed it yet." He whispered as he stared up at the starry sky above him. Holding a hand above him, he released some of the ghastly flame from before, and without an incantation, he summoned a familiar, though much smaller than the ones he used in battle. In the form of these flames, it was a small bird. Just flying around happily.

"Heh, it's nice to be here for once, rather than Pandemonium, huh?" He asked with a smile to the familiar. It seemed to fly in a more excitable fashion. He smiled to the bird of the spiritual flame as it flew around for a while.

"This guild can bring a lot to us...to your brothers and sisters. I'm sure that with their help, we can free you all." He spoke as he watched the bird fly around for a while. It seemed to grow ever slightly, pleased with this, Arugian laid his head back against the roof and closed his eyes, a smile on his face. His thoughts drifted to what it must have been like in Pandemonium. Being a Necromancer, he could only imagine what it must be like there. Thinking of the many possibilities of what it could be or even where it was made him sleepy, though too quickly for him to realize it. The small bird vanished within the flame as he lost concentration on the spell, and before long he was sleeping on the roof of the Guild Hall...

* * *

Lucy had made it back to her home, working more on her novel as she seemed to be struggling on what next to write. However, Natsu and Happy were just in the other room, chowing down on the food they had recently bought, being rather loud and obnoxious, Lucy looked to the duo with blood vessels pumping on her forehead.

"Do you two always have to eat like a couple of animals!?" Lucy asked from her chair. Natsu and Happy both looked to her, swallowing the mouthfull they had.

"I'm a cat though, it's natural." Happy spoke with his typical care free expression.

"Aye!" Natsu spoke with a smile.

"DON'T GIVE ME AYE, NATSU!" Lucy screamed out, but Natsu could only laugh a bit at her reaction before he and happy started chowing down again.

_Those two...seriously...well at least they bought their own food this time..._Lucy thought before getting back to her book. A smile then lit on her face as she had started writing once more. Happy with this burst of inspiration, she seemed to keep going for a while. Time passed until both Natsu and Happy had passed out in Lucy's living room. The one thing that got her attention was the subtle light out of the corner of her eye, morning was coming, she had stayed up the whole night writing.

Lucy sighed a bit as she realized how incredibly late she stayed up. Taking a moment to stop, she put her novel away and then looked to see Natsu and Happy sleeping on her floor of her living room. With a sigh and a smile, She couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

_Seven years...it sure doesn't feel like I've been with them this long. Yet at the same time...it does. _She thought as she pulled out a blanket and draped it over her friends before heading over to her bed, climbing into it and soon falling fast asleep.

* * *

Morning came to the guild of Fairy Tail, with hustle and bustle the guild seemed lively as there were many new jobs all of a sudden. With so many new postings, there were those in the guild curious as to why the sudden bunch. Mirajane could only smile to the members taking on the many new jobs that came so rapidly. So many of them holding the papers screaming about their next job before rushing out the door. Even Elfman was a part of it all as he too was just as rambunctious.

"TAKING ON THIS MANY JOBS IS A MAN!" Elfman screamed before dashing out the door with the mob of Fairy Tail members.

"There goes everyone again." Mirajane spoke with a giggle, and before long, there were only a few members in the hall including Lisanna, Makarov, Macao, Wendy, and now a very tired Lucy just walking in. Mirajane spotted her and smiled, walking over to her with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, this might help you to wake up, a late night with Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she placed the mug in front of Lucy.

"Yeah...you could say that...why do they always come to my place...?" Lucy asked as she took a drink.

"Maybe it's love." Mirajane spoke with a giggle before Lucy spit out her coffee, blushing deeply.

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT!?" Lucy screamed as her face was pure red.

"I'm only kidding, but you are a team after all, isn't it only natural that you would spend time like that together?" Mirajane asked as she sat down beside her.

"A team...yeah...yeah that does make sense." Lucy spoke with a smile as she looked into her cup of coffee. "Thanks, Mirajane, for the coffee, it's a big help."

"Any time, now, why don't you find Natsu- oh he's already gone...hm...what about the new member, Arugian? I'm sure he still needs work." Mirajane spoke.

"Yeah...where is he, by the way?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

* * *

On the roof of the guild hall, Arugian slept peacefully, even through the loud commotion below him, it was incredible how he slept through so much. Rolling over, he then fell off the side of the roof, hit a few landings before finally landing on the road just in front of the guild with a loud THUMP! Many people in the busy streets had bared witness to this and looked to him with confusion. Just outside the window. Lucy and Mirajane both looked to the window, Mirajane curious as to what that was but Lucy with an almost skeptical gaze about her.

"Never mind...I think I found him..." Lucy spoke.

"Was he sleeping on top of the guild this whole time? He does seem to have strange habbits, doesn't he?" Mirajane spoke with a laugh.

"Hmm...we'll need to get the boy settled somewhere, can't have him sleeping on the roof, that wouldn't be right." Makarov spoke.

"Master, do you know where we could have him?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm...Why not keep him with you and Natsu?" Makarov teased with a wide smile.

"NATSU DOESN'T LIVE WITH ME! Besides, I don't have a second bed as it is. Isn't there someone else who'd be able to take him in? Or better yet, why doesn't the guild have dorms for the guys like we have for the girls?" Lucy asked.

"Well lets see..." Makarov spoke as he tugged on his chin.

"We'll figure something out. There's plenty of options. I'll go and get him." Mirajane spoke as she headed for the large doors of the Guild Hall.

"Um, Master?" Lucy started as Makarov looked to her. "What's with the sudden jump in jobs today?" Makarov then closed his eyes before standing up on top of the counter, reaching her height.

"It seems that there's a new dark guild about. The Magic council asked me not to disclose any information about them to you. But I will make this exception here. We'll tell the others once they return, you should know the dangers that are coming." Makarov began as he looked to Lucy, Macao, Lisanna, Wendy, and Charle, all of whom looked to him curiously.

* * *

Mirajane had just stepped outside the guild and looked around a few moments only to see Arugian somehow still asleep, laying on his back against the building. She could only shake her head and giggle at how heavy a sleeper he was.

"Arugian. Hey, wake up, sleepyhead." She spoke as she knelt down by him. Though he didn't even respond, he was actually snoring.

"Hey, wake up." She spoke once more, shaking his shoulder a bit this time. Finally, his eyes opened. Arugian then looked up to see Mirajane there smiling at him. Seeing her up close and not taken over by her satan soul made him blush a moment, he sat there for a full second before jumping to his feet and looking away.

"Sorry about that! I uh..." He started as he wasn't yet sure what to say, he felt caught off guard, however, she laughed a bit.

"It's ok, I heard you fall from the roof so I came to wake you. There's a lot of job postings for the guild now." She spoke as she stood up. Arugian then turned to her, his face still a little red but he shook his head.

"Oh, alright then, I'll see what we've got! Thanks for that!" He spoke with a large smile on his face, completely forgetting his previous awkwardness. As he was about to run past her, Mirajane grabbed his arm. Confused, he looked to the ever smiling beauty of Fairy Tail.

"What is it?" He asked with some confusion.

"Well, you see, we need to figure out a place for you to live. You can't just spend every night on the roof you know." She spoke as she let go of his arm.

"Huh...yeah I was thinking about that." Arugian began as he rested his hand on his chin. "Hm...I'm not really sure yet what I want to do about that, I guess I should have thought ahead a bit more, ehehe." He spoke with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's ok, I think we can work something out for you. Natsu and Happy have their own place not too far from here or there's houses with decently priced rent. I'd be happy to help you settle your living arrangments." She spoke happily. Arugian then nodded and smiled in kind.

"Yeah, I should probably get that out of the way before I take on any more jobs. Now...let's see..." He spoke as he pulled out his book and started writing in it. "A few places with rent, Natsu's place...oh! I've thought of building my own cabin before...Hm...I'll make that an option too." He spoke as he wrote into the book.

"Whatever you feel is best, as long as it works for you." Mirajane spoke with a smile, she then started heading back for the guild.

"Alright then...thanks for that!" Arugian spoke with a smile to her.

"Not a problem at all, remember, we're all a family in Fairy Tail." Mirajane spoke before she disappeared behind the doors. Arugian then finished writing down in the book to his "other selves" and closed it. Once the book was attached to his back, he then headed into the guild.

* * *

Everyone else from the guild went rampant on many of the jobs there, Elfman and Cana were taking on various bandit raid jobs, Erza, Gray, and Juvia took on their own section battling rogue mages, the Raijinshuu were taking on monster quests led by Laxus, and Natsu and happy were actually on their way back from a client from stopping a train robbery. Surprisingly, they didn't screw anything up TOO badly.

"Oh man I can't believe how well that went!" Natsu spoke as he held a bag full of jewels.

"Aye! We got a good chunk of cash! This will satisfy our food expenses for a while!" Happy spoke as he flew beside Natsu.

"Oh! We should lend some of this to Lucy, she still needs money for rent." Natsu spoke.

"Didn't the last job give her enough for this time?" Happy asked.

"Barely, besides, she works hard, I think she deserves it." Natsu spoke with a smile. All of a sudden, Happy stopped in front of Natsu with his paws on his cheeks.

"You liiiiike her!" Happy spoke in an amused tone. Natsu looked a bit shocked at first but then chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE GOING TO TRADE ME FOR HER!" Happy screamed.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN HAPPY!" Natsu screamed as fire streamed from his mouth. Natsu then started powerwalking back to the guild with an aura of flames and a blushing face.

"Natsu!" Happy called out as he flew after him. "Still, you liiiiike her!" he spoke with that smile again.

"It aint nothin like you think!" Natsu grumbled as he walked for the guild. "Be careful not to burn the guild down, Natsu" Happy spoke with a muffled laugh behind his paws.

"I AINT GONNA BURN DOWN NOTHIN!" Natsu screamed as he flailed his arms in the air. Moments later, Natsu burst into the doors of the guild.

"WE'RE BAAACK!" Natsu screamed out. Then, Lucy smiled and walked up to him. The others looked to Natsu, all greeting him as usual.

"Oh, Natsu, how did your job go?" Lucy asked.

"Surprisingly well, I actually managed to get a full payment this time!" He spoke with a proud smile.

"Aye! It's probably because Lucy wasn't there to ruin it." Happy spoke and Lucy then glared at Happy with a skeptical glance in her eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm the cause of all your problems...?" Lucy asked.

"AYE!" Happy screamed. Lucy was just about to grab Happy and wring his neck, but stopped herself as she saw Natsu hold up a bag of Jewels. Confused, she looked at the bag.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, looking confused at the bag.

"I've decided to give you our payment." Natsu spoke with a smile to her. Lucy and happy were both in shock.

"THE WHOLE THING!?" She and Happy both screamed out.

"Natsu, you said you were going to share it with her." Happy spoke.

"And I am. This is our payment for the time we've spent in your room and brought you trouble. Besides, you're in need of rent money, yeah?" Natsu asked with a smile. Lucy then took the bag with a soft smile on her face, looking to it and then to Natsu. Before anyone could say anything, Lucy embraced the dragon slayer, holding him tightly. Natsu was a bit surprised by her reaction. Arugian looked to them but also smiling, admiring the connection they had. Before long, Natsu too wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Thank you, Natsu..." She whispered to him. And then, as if right on cue, Happy flew by Arugian and held his paws up to his cheeks.

"They liiiike each other!" Happy spoke with muffled laughter. Something about this made Arugian start laughing. Everyone looked over to him and Happy before Arugian took a flaming kick to the head.

"I ALREADY SAID IT AINT NOTHIN LIKE THAT HAPPY!" Natsu screamed.

"You say as you kick Arugian..." Happy spoke. Arugian then got up from the floor and smiled to Natsu, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh yeah! I remember now, we were going to do this yesterday! Let's go Natsu! I'm all fired-"

"I ALREADY SAID THAT'S MY LINE!" Natsu screamed as he cut Arugian off with a fiery uppercut. Before long, the two were actually beating the crap out of each other.

"Well, it looks like he's having fun like us now." Mirajane spoke with a giggle. Despite seeing Natsu and Arugian fighting in this way, Lucy couldn't help but smile the way she did as she held the bag of jewels. She held it close to her.

_Natsu...you thought of me...you gave me your whole earnings from a successful job...you just...you care..._Lucy thought as her heart seemed to quicken.

Natsu and Arugian kept on punching one another left and right, rapidly beating one another down in a cloud of smoke whilst the rest of the guild there found it entertaining. Even Makarov couldn't help but smile at it. Lisanna and Wendy were both laughing at it, Mirajane simply smiled at it like she did with most situations, and Charle sighed and shook her head, annoyed with the men of Fairy Tail as usual.

_Yep, that boy will be just fine here. _Makarov thought as he smiled to the scene.

* * *

Later on, when the rest of the guild had returned, Arugian was sitting next to Natsu, pouting at the fact that he lost to him, while Gray smiled and shook his head.

"So you picked a fight with this hothead and lost!? Wow, you're not as good as I thought you'd be." Gray teased.

"I would have won if Happy didn't Distract me!" Arugian spoke.

"I had nothing to do with it." Happy spoke with a smile as he turned his back to them.

"Yeah, that's right! I beat the Necromancer!" Natsu called out when suddenly everyone looked to Arugian curiously, some even shocked. Then, the boy's eyes shot open and he slouched in his seat.

"Did you just say Necromancer?" Erza spoke as she walked over, looking to Arugian curiously.

_Oh man...here it comes..._Arugian thought as his eyes shifted left to right.

"How does it work?" Erza asked to his surprise. He then looked up to the armored mage, blinked a few times, speechless.

"Bah! It doesn't matter, what matters is that he can use his magic well and that he's got the heart to do the right thing with it. Isn't that right? Fairy Tail?" Makarov called out, then suddenly. Again to the surprise of Arugian, the rest of the guild hollered out "HELL YEAH!" in agreement to the master. Erza smiled to Arugian and then walked to her own place at the bar of the guild, turning to him once more and giving him an assuring wink. he felt a bit awkward about it, but at the same time, he felt better about his particular type of magic being exposed to the rest of the guild.

"Now, onto important business. As you all have noticed, the job postings have a sudden increase. Now is the time you should all know why!" Makarov spoke, the entire guild looked to the master intently. "The Magic council has learned of a new Dark Guild. They asked me not to talk about it with all of you, but I aint about to listen to that. You all need to know what's out there, and I won't stand Idly by while this guild gets killed off because of ignorance, let alone the world!" He spoke aloud as he looked to each and every member.

"This Dark Guild has not revealed its name yet, but we do know that it is powerful. They pose a great danger to everyone in their path. What they're after, we don't know. But we do know that they are willing to kill to get to it. This guild is after something, and we have a possible clue as to what it is." Makarov spoke as the entire guild looked even more intently to him.

"Their last attack was on the outskirts of Fiore. A survivor claimed to be spared if he'd spread a message. That message is: Earthland will soon know true terror from pandemonium." He spoke while closing his eyes.

"From Pandemonium? What's that?" Erza asked.

"I've never heard of it before." Lucy spoke with confusion, though she had a concerned look in her eye. "Actually...it sounds...somehow familiar..."

"How is that, Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she looked to her.

"I don't know, I just feel like it's something familiar, I just can't place it." Lucy spoke.

"Somehow I don't think it's connected to the Pandemonium castle from the Grand Magic games..." Gray spoke with crossed arms.

"Definitely not that...umm..." Lucy spoke still deep in thought.

"What, because of the spells I cast yesterday?" Arugian asked curiously.

"No, it's not that...but maybe..." Lucy started as she looked to him "Arugian, what can you tell us about your magic? Yesterday you said 'spirits of Pandemonium' in one of your incantations. What does that mean?" Then, the guild grew a sudden concerned interest in what Arugian had to say, Makarov in particular.

"Yes, boy, I'm curious to know exactly how your Necromancy works." He spoke as he looked to him, almost suspiciously. Arugian felt a bit nervous now, looking to the rest of them, but then cleared his throat and looked to the Master.

"Necromancy is a form of Holder type Magic, similar to Stellar spirit mages like lucy, except for the fact that we don't make contracts. We tap directly into some other world that we Necromancers know to be called Pandemonium. It is a place where many souls are lost in darkness. Slowly losing their minds and forgetting who or what they once were. As a Necromancer, it is my duty to summon those souls and build up their strength so that they may be free from such a horrible place." Arugian spoke as his voice and eyes were suddenly changed slightly. He had changed personalities again. Only in time enough to hear Makarov's question.

"Interesting...what does the true terror of Pandemonium mean to you?" Makarov asked, eying the necromancer.

"I honestly don't know what it means. All I do know is that there is something...other...than those souls within that world...beyond that, nothing." Arugian spoke as he shivered a bit.

"What are you afraid of, boy?" Makarov asked. Arugian looked to the floor in front of him and shook his head before looking to the Guildmaster.

"At this point there are many things I fear, but nothing relevant to this." Arugian spoke. Makarov studied the boy a moment before closing his eyes and then looking to the rest of the guild.

"Whatever the case, we have a new adversary. It is our duty and who we are to investigate this dark guild and Pandemonium. For now, all of you do what you do best, take jobs, earn Jewel, and keep ears open for anything that may be helpful." Makarov spoke.

"I'll head for the libraries and start looking into this." Lucy spoke as she stood.

"Hey, I'm going with you, Lucy." Natsu spoke with a smile on his face. Lucy did so in return.

"I'll also look into this, Team Shadowgear will scrounge up any and all books relating to summoning magic and Pandemonium." Levy spoke with a confident smile. Gajeel then looked down at Levy from the higher area of the guild. His expression was the same cold expression he usually has, though when Levy spoke, a smile cracked on his face. He then jumped down and landed next to them.

"I guess I'll do what I can do. There's got to be some heads to beat in!" Gajeel spoke as he punched his palm.

"Alright then, everyone else, just do your thing!" Makarov spoke.

"I'm glad to see more excitement is coming to the guild." Spoke a sudden voice from behind Arugian, when he turned around, he saw a small girl with incredibly long blond hair and wearing a white and pink robe. The most notable feature about her were the winglike features on her head. Arugian looked down at her as she smiled kindly to him. He was confused and then looked around.

"Uhh...who's this?" Arugian asked with a confused expression on his face.

"WHAAA! FIRST MASTER!" The entire guild screamed in shock as they looked to see Mavis Vermillion there. The first master could only laugh at their expressions as she found it entertaining to pop in and surprise them.

* * *

After things had settled down, the research teams that volunteered had already left the guild. Arugian, the Strauss siblings, Cana, Erza, Macao and Romeo were all that was left with Makarov and Mavis in the guild hall. Most just in conversation with one another about the current events, Cana drinking a barrel of beer at a time, and Erza talking to Mirajane, Arugian was approached by Makarov.

"Come with me, I think that you and I have a few things to discuss." Makarov spoke as Mavis stood smiling by his side. Arugian seemed a bit taken aback, and before he knew it, he was walking among the woods with two of the Guild masters.

"I don't understand, why have you brought me all the way out here? You said we have some things to discuss, but neither of you have even spoken a word." Arugian complained. Makarov and Mavis then looked to one another, nodded and then looked to him. He studied them both, trying to figure them out, Makarov was tough to read but Mavis was impossible to...

_I can't tell if I'm in trouble or not...what is going on? _Arugian thought as he looked between them both.

"He's not involved with the dark guild." Mavis spoke with a smile as she tilted her head to the side. Makarov smiled in approval after getting the first Master's reassurance, though Arugian had a look of shock on his face though slouched forward.

_I can't even find the words to react to this..._Arugian thought once more.

* * *

Elsewhere during the day, Juvia was with Gray, walking beside him as she had hearts in her eyes and her hands clasped together in front of her, however, Gray looked forward, though with a minor blush on his face.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia started as he looked to her, that minor blush still on his face. Juvia almost lost her train of thought seeing that as the hearts in her eyes started beating faster. "Juvia...was wondering..." She stopped as Gray turned to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Juvia...you don't need to say anything." Gray started as her heart eyes pumped even faster. "I feel the same thing you do, Juvia. Come..." He spoke as he took her in his arms, their lips almost met when...

"What are you doing, Juvia?" Gray asked as he looked to her, Juvia was imagining things again, with her lips puckered, she opened her eyes and saw Gray looking at her with a confused glance.

"Oh! Nothing! Juvia was just..." She started before he turned around again and started walking on.

"Come on, we took on a job, let's get to it." Gray spoke as Juvia's heart eyes shattered and then she followed behind him as a small rain cloud appeared above her.

_What does Juvia have to do to win Gray-sama's love...Juvia loves Gray-sama, why does Gray-sama not act on it yet? _Juvia wondered in despair. She still followed behind Gray before he turned to her with a small and reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll listen to what you have to say when we get back." He spoke as Juvia's bright smile returned, a blush on her face. The rain cloud disappeared and then she took her place right next to Gray.

_Her feelings for me...damn, Erza...it's not like I haven't noticed..._Gray thought a moment as he walked on. Then glancing a bit at Juvia, his eyes were fixed on the blush in her cheeks. He blushed as well before looking forward once again.

_I think that's why I decided to take Juvia on this one with me...still...maybe I should say something to acknowledge her feelings...but then...I just don't know..._Gray thought as he looked down at the road ahead, remembering Ur. His look on his exterior was his typical serious look, though inside, he felt off...like something about this all bothered him. Juvia looked over to him and her smile went away as she saw him staring at the ground ahead of them.

_Juvia doesn't want to see Gray-sama so sad...what's wrong, Gray-sama...? _Juvia wondered as she looked to him.

* * *

Levy and Team Shadow Gear were in the Library with Gajeel and Pantherlily bored out of their minds. She was speed reading even with the use of her windreading glasses. Jet and Droy were both amazed at this, it was something they hadn't seen Levy do before.

"Whoa! That's Shadowgear leader for you! She reads faster than I can!" Jet spoke with amazement in his voice.

"But you almost never read, even so, this is amazing!" Droy spoke as they watched Levy move finish one book every second. Gajeel and Pantherlily then looked to see this and were astounded!

"Whoa! I've never seen anyone read so fast!" Pantherlily spoke before looking to Gajeel who was banging his head against the wall.

"WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT SO BAD!?" Gajeel screamed. Pantherlily sighed and then rubbed his forehead out of frustration. Levy, however was so focused that she didn't even pay much attention to it. Instead, with every book she speed read through, her face grew more in interest.

"This is incredible...still not much on what we're after, but I can tell it will be a big help! We'll need these books back at the guild!" Levy spoke as Pantherlily, Jet, Droy, and Gajeel, who removed his head from the wall, all looked to the huge stack of books with dread almost.

"T-that many...?" Droy muttered.

"That's what Levy wants...let's...let's get to it..." Jet spoke. Gajeel simply stared at the books a moment and then looked to Levy

"How are we going to get all of these back there?" Gajeel asked. Then, Levy stopped reading a moment and then thought, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Well..." She spoke as she looked to the three of them.

* * *

On their way back, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily, having taken on his much larger form, were each carrying a stack of books as Levy walked ahead of them.

"I can't believe I had to change form...for this..." Pantherlily spoke with frustration.

"Don't complain! This is the command of Levy! Leader of Team Shadowgear!" Jet spoke.

"Aye sir!" Droy spoke, mimicking Happy.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were now just coming back from another library, like Team Shadowgear, they had a ton of books. Slamming each stack down in Lucy's house, Natsu then Looked to Lucy, who was already going through the books with her windreading glasses. Natsu and Happy sat beside one another as they watched Lucy speedread through the books, both of them watching the pages fly, their eyes having a tough time keeping up. Natsu's easily distracted mind then went to the first thing that the flying pages made him think of. Only seconds later he was laying on his back feeling sick.

"Motion sickness only from watching Lucy read? That's pathetic even for you, Natsu." Happy spoke.

"Oh this is a cruel twist of fate..." Natsu groaned.

"I'll take it from here, there's a lot to look through, Happy, you and Natsu go and get something to Eat, I'll join you soon for something good, ok?" She spoke as she looked to Natsu and happy with a smile. Natsu was instantly up and smiling back at her.

"Yeah! We'll make sure you have something really good once you get there! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu spoke as he and Happy dashed out the window

"Aye!" Happy replied, flying above Natsu. Lucy smiled and watched as the duo raced to their favorite restaurant.

"I guess I'll never get them to use a normal door in my house. Whatever the case...I'm glad they come here." Lucy spoke before getting back to her reading, though she blushed and giggled a bit before looking back outside in their general direction.

_...I wonder...maybe I should tell him how I feel..._Lucy thought a moment as she closed her books. She took out the papers to the journal she wrote down, remembering the day the psychologist had come to the guild. She laughed a bit when she remembered sitting on the chair inside and yelping from how cold it was after Gray was there, and then remembering how he made her come to a realization on her thoughts towards Natsu. Since then, she had wondered how he was able to guess her feelings on the spot. Still, she smiled with reddened cheeks.

* * *

Back at the guild, Laxus, Makarov and Mavis were all discussing the different theories on what this new dark guild's motives could be and what their message even meant.

"The Magic council is in a complete uproar about all of this, and yet they refuse to disclose any information to anyone within the other guilds...all old fools if you ask me." Makarov spoke in a grunt.

"Worry not, sixth master. I have confidence that Fairy Tail will come out on top once more, and I will be here to support you." Mavis spoke with a strange sparkle in her eye that made Laxus cringe.

"Why do I feel like we're going in a bad direction...?" Laxus whispered.

"It's the will of the first, we'll follow her to the end!" Makarov spoke.

"Also, first master..." Mavis began as both Makarov and Laxus both looked to her with some worry "Do you have any tasty sweets?" She asked with a cute smile, Makarov looked to her with a shocked dropped jaw while Laxus seemed a bit put off.

"You're a ghost though...I thought you wouldn't have the ability to eat." Laxus spoke but only to her sudden puppy dog eyes and sniffles which snapped Makarov back to reality.

"Is...is she going to..." Makarov started.

"I...I'm not crying!" Mavis spoke as her eyes became even more intensely teary. Makarov's eyes went wide in despair

"LAXUS! HOLD HER! DON'T LET HER FEEL DEPRESSED WITHOUT COMFORT! DO SOMETHING DAMMIT LAXUS!" Makarov screamed in his roar of panic.

"Uhhh..." Laxus began before he sighed, seeing that Makarov wouldn't shut up will something happened, feeling rather awkward, he actually picked up the tiny girl and held her in his arms like a child, but he looked away from her as he felt rediculous.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this...if anyone else sees this, I'll never hear the end of it. _Laxus thought with total embarrasment as he held a surprised but suddenly happy Mavis, seeing her smile and lean into him made him feel even more uneasy.

_I really hope this doesn't become a habbit..._

* * *

Whilst the rest of the guild was out either on jobs or research missions, Arugian was looking for a place to live, checking the various homes for rent, they were all too expensive for him, he barely had a few jewels and most wanted 100,000 jewels for a month. All of it was just too steep for him. Though what bothered him more was the fact that Makarov had told him to worry more about finding a place to live rather than helping out for the time being, so he let out a sigh.

"Oh man...finding a home here is rediculous..." Arugian whispered before spotting Lucy's home. He actually recognized it when he and Natsu waited outside of it for Lucy to freshen up before returning the guild. Looking there a moment, he knew that Lucy was lucky, then his thoughts drifted to the bond that she and Natsu shared. With a smile on his face, he looked away from her home.

"It really is a beautiful thing...I hope they realize their feelings for one another soon." He spoke to himself before walking on, with a map of Magnolia in hand, he had circled every home for rent, even the cheaper ones were still out of reach of his wallet.

It was a little while later, as the sun was beginning to set that he had found a place reasonably close to the guild, but a bit isolated and in the woods, Arugian looked around, envisioning a basic home in the area.

"Maybe I can get some friends to help me." He spoke as he held his hands out, draping his hands in the ghastly flames of pandemonium, he began to cast his spell.

"O spirits lost in the dark, heed my summon, let my guidance bring you to your true might, come fourth O spirits of Pandemonium. Summon Beast Familiars." He spoke in a gentle tone as he cast. The portal made of the same fires opened at his feet as the familiars made up of the flames rose up out of it, rather large this time, he summoned about four the size of grizzly bears. He looked to his familiars which also looked to him in a friendly manner.

"I need your help, I'm going to build a home." Arugian spoke as the bear like familiars nodded to him and looked to the nearby trees, as each one went to a different tree, they started clawing at the trees, and with a surprising efficiency, the trees fell quickly. Arugian felt that it was also his duty to help, and so he summoned a celestial weapon in the form of an axe, though it took a bit longer for him than the bears, he swung with all his might.

By the time the bears had started building the foundation of his home, Arugian finally chopped his first tree down, but he was exhausted. Falling onto his butt, he panted heavily. Doing this kind of work was very different from fighting. He then looked to the "foundation" of his home as the bear familiars looked to him, Arugian laughed a bit when he saw the trees propped up against one another.

"Heh...I guess we need a bit more help, don't we?" He spoke in a sheepish tone.

"Oi! Arugian!" Spoke a friendly female voice from the distance. Arugian then turned to see Laki and Elfman approaching him.

"What are you doing out here?" Laki asked as she saw the familiars propping up the trees into a makeshift home, the fallen tree by Arugian and his ghastly axe. She then started giggling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Arugian asked in a bit of a put off tone.

"You're pretty bad at building a house, aren't you?" Laki asked as she was still in her giggling fit. Arugian then looked away skeptically.

"Building your own home IS A MAN!" Elfman spoke as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Come on, why don't we give you a hand." Laki spoke, calming down from her giggling fit as she held her hand to the Necromancer, Arugian looked to her and nodded with a smile as he took her hand and stood. Then looked to elfman.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He spoke as he noticed Laki beginning to cast. And Elfman simply picking up the tree that Arugian nearly passed out trying to cut down. He was amazed by his strength.

"OH MY GOD HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!?" Arugian screamed.

"Wood make, floor!" She spoke as she waved her hands to cast the spell, in which case the house foundation came up from the ground. Arugian was amazed by this magic and watching as Elfman snapped off sections of the trees there with his bare hands. Hewas in shock of what he saw and for some reason imagined that being his neck in Elfman's grasp.

"You picked a nice spot for a home, new guy, this is a man!" Elfman spoke as he quickly put the wall up out of tree trunks, with both he and Laki pretty much building Arugian's house on their own, he watched in amazement. In only a matter of minutes, the necromancer was standing in front of a beautifully crafted wood home.

"W-...why did you do this for me?" Arugian asked in some cinfusion.

"You're a part of our guild now, don't you know what that means?" Laki asked.

"It means you're family now, kid. And helping family is a man!" Elfman spoke. Arugian smiled, almost laughing at Elfman's comment but feeling good about their help that it tickled his stomach. Looking at his new home, he couldn't help but smile and yet still be in shock that Fairy Tail helped him so openly.

"I so owe you guys...like...a lot!" He spoke as he looked to Elfman and Laki, who both smiled to him a bit before looking to one another.

"Nah, just join us on a job sometime and we'll call it even." Laki spoke.

"I'll take you on in a job any time, Arugian! Together we'll be men among men!" Elfman spoke with a wide smile. Arugian shook his head but with a smile, he was overly happy about being a part of such an incredible guild...

* * *

The next morning, everyone had been gathered like usual in the grand hall of Fairy Tail. It was a loud commotion of drinks going around, people talking, and Natsu and Gray arguing over their activities the last day.

"What, think I'm being lazy by helping Lucy with her research!?" Natsy barked.

"No, I'm saying that all you did was go and get her food while making her do it all! At least when I went on a job with Juvia, we were actually PRODUCTIVE!" Gray spoke.

"Ahhhh! Juvia has praise from Gray-sama!" She spoke as she held her hands on her blushing cheeks, however, Gray and Natsu were still enraged at each other, their fiery and snowy auras blaring out of them.

"SLANTY EYES!" Gray screamed as his forehead was pressed again'st Natsu's

"DROOPY EYES!" Natsu barked back, and before anyone knew it, the two proceeded to fight in a cloud of dust as they threw a rapid flurry of punches at one another. Seeing this, Arugian then smiled and jumped up from his table.

"THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN! I'LL FIGHT TOO!" He screamed as he dived right into the cloud of smoke and attempted to fight against the both of them, but was thrown out and into the opposite wall in a matter of seconds. Dizzy from the rapid flight he had taken, he shook his head and stood right back up, seconds later he dove in again, and actually managed to stay in the cloud of dust, throwing his own punches in for a bit.

"It looks like Arugian's fitting in just fine, right, master?" Mirajane asked with a giggle.

"Mmm, indeed he has, though I wish that other personality of his would be out a bit more often." Makarov spoke before he noticed the doors open. Not expecting anyone to be there today, he grew curious, and to his surprise, he saw a small girl standing there, probably about Levy's age.

The girl there was dressed in a black form fitting vest, tattered black silk pants, sandles, arm wrapped bandages, and blonde hair wrapped into twin tails in the back. She had a confident, almost cocky glance on her face as she looked to everyone in the guild.

"I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE SOMEONE TO-" She started until she saw Natsu, Gray and Arugian stopped in the middle of their fight, like the rest of the guild, their eyes on this new girl in confusion. Natsu, Gray and Arugian had looked like they simply froze in the middle of the fight. The girl's eyes lit up as she saw Arugian and she dashed straight for him.

"BIG BROTHER!" She screamed as she pretty much tackled him to the ground. Most of the guild had a look of shock when they saw that her force actually caused Arugian to crash into and break the floorboards, a force completely unexpected by this girl.

"I missed you! I went and got stronger like you told me to so I came to Fairy Tail just like I said I would, I'm so happy that we're together in the guild!" She spoke in pure excitement as Arugian was obviously in pain, however, after a moment of this, the guild smiled to the two a moment as they quickly realized, it's no different than an ordinary day in Fairy Tail.

* * *

Among the crowds outside of Fairy Tail, there was a man who had visited the guild once before, this man was only there as a psychologist, though he had suspicions especially discovering that there were new members to the guild.

_I'll keep an eye on them, Fairy Tail is a good group of people. Still though...something about the air of these new arrivals concerns me..._He thought as he watched the guild from under the hood of his cloak. Soon enough though, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Only a bit later, Arugian and the new member of the guild were standing together before the entirety of the guild, she had her Fairy Tail guild seal on her cheek just like Arugian, however she decided to get it in black. There they stood with smiles on their faces.

"My name is Kinae Loski and I am happy to be a member of Fairy Tail!" She called out as she held Arugian's hand high in the air, this brought a round of applause as the rest of the guild screamed out in Unison "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL KINAE!" this put the brightest of smiles on her face, Arugian looked to her with a warm smile of his own. He was happy to see her this way.

_I'm not separating from her again, I'll stay my my sister's side until the very end!_ Arugian thought as he looked among the rest of the guild, glad at the approval of Kinae joining them.

* * *

**Well, the end of Chapter 2 is here and I am happy with it, I hope you too will be, stay tuned for chapter 3, I think there might be a pattern formed _..._...Hmmmm well, whatever the case, see ya around, what will this crazy guild do next!? later guys!**


	3. Master Shadesoul

**Ok, so I had a new idea to add into my chapters, thank god I haven't had the proper moments yet in the previous two, but now, you'll see in ( ) either WOOOOW!, WOOOHH, or AH! The fan service and dis service noises from the anime. This should add a little more hilarity, hope you guys like it! Now to start chapter 3! Also, thank you for the readings in chapters 1 and 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Master Shadesoul

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave the team?" Natsu asked with concern. Lucy and Happy also looked to Arugian standing next to his sister Kinae, though they both had a smile on their faces.

"No worries, we'll still go on jobs with you all the same, I just figure that everyone is a part of their own team, now that sis is here, we'll form our own and work with you guys as a larger group!" Arugian spoke with a confident smile

"Ah, I see now! You want to improve yourself against me like Gray!" Natsu spoke with the same confident smile as his burning aura appeared.

"You got that right, Natsu! We're friends in rivalry now! We'll compete to see which is better!" Arugian spoke as his ghastly aura came about. Kinae then looked to Lucy with a nervous smile.

"Uhh, are they going to make this a habbit? I hope big brother doesn't get into trouble." Kinae spoke with a nervous tone.

"Nah, they won't get into trouble, this is mild compared to our regular day to day. Fairy Tail is known for how rowdy we are!" Lucy spoke with a smile to Kinae, who replied in kind before looking to Arugian.

"YEAH, YOU GET HIM, BIG BROTHER!" She screamed out just as Natsu and Arugian started their brawl again.

_Her attitude changed, is she split personality too? Or is she just this silly? _Lucy thought with a smile as she looked between Kinae cheering on her brother and then Arugian and Natsu fighting in another cloud of smoke.

_I think those two will be great here, and I already heard that Arugian has a home, I'm sure Kinae will join him there. She kind of reminds me of Michelle Lobster...in a way..._Lucy thought as she watched the scene in the guild ensue.

* * *

A while later, Arugian and Kinae, joined by Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza, was looking over the flier for the next job.

"Alright, so basically we need to stop some arsonist group in the farm village south of Magnolia. Unknown if it's bandits or mages playing some sick prank. Whatever the case! I'm ready for it! But uhh...why did you come, Erza? I thought you only join on jobs you can't handle on your own." Arugian spoke as he looked to the Knight with the title of Titania, a rightfully earned title.

"I'm coming with so I can see your abilities, Natsu told me a bit about it, though it sounds like your swordplay is sloppy from his description." Erza spoke with an almost disappointed tone.

_Criticizing me already? Geez she's a hard one..._Arugian thought as he slouched a bit, having a skeptical glance on his face.

"Alright then, well let's just get there." Arugian spoke as he put the flier away and looked down the road to the south of Magnolia.

"We'll do awesomely, big brother! Just wait until they see our Unison raid!" Kinae spoke as the others of the guild looked to the two new members in shock.

_Unison raid!?_ Lucy thought with a gasp as she looked between the two.

_They can do it!? How destructive are they!? That will be awesome!_ Natsu thought.

_Unison raids are very difficult to even cast, how have they already managed to do one while so young? Then again...Gray and Juvia already have...still, this should be interesting..._Erza thought as she looked to them

_I'M HUNGRY!_ Happy thought with a look of despair. Arugian then took the flier out once more with a sudden curious look on his face, reading it over, he spotted something that he didn't notice before.

"Huh...evidently whoever's committing the arson is looking for their "goddess" or something like that, according to this...goddess...? that makes no sense." Arugian spoke with confusion as he shook his head before putting the flier back.

"Don't tell me..." Lucy spoke with annoyance.

"Those defilers!" Erza spoke in a sudden hatred.

"What, the Jiggly butt gang?" Natsu asked.

The mentioned gang was in the middle of pushups when they all sneezed simultaneously.

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about..." Arugian spoke with skeptical eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get moving!" Lucy spoke.

* * *

Once at the client's home, the farmer looked to the guildmembers with a look of relief on his face.

"Please! I beg of you, stop these punks! They're destroying our crops, going on about some goddess of theirs! They light all of our grown crops every night trying to perform some ritual!" The farmer spoke in a panic.

"Don't worry, we'll end this madness. Your crops will be safe!" Erza spoke.

"Here's hoping we don't completely destroy the farm..." Lucy whispered.

"They always run into the woods that way!" The farmer spoke as he pointed behind his house and beyond the fields of crops.

"Alright then, and what do you know of this goddess of theirs?" Arugian asked.

"I honestly don't know, evidently its some deity who they're trying to summon. It makes no sense to me." the farmer spoke as he looked to Arugian.

_Trying to summon...it can't be that...thing..._Arugian thought with a worried look on his face.

"Thank you! Let's get moving!" Arugian spoke as he dashed across the crops with Kinae right behind him.

"LETS GO GET EM! BIG BROTHER! WE'LL SHOW THEM REAL POWER!" Kinae spoke in an excited laugh.

"Wow...they're really excitable..." Erza began. "Come on, let's make sure they don't get lost." Erza then dashed after Arugian and Kinae with the others following close behind.

"This is gonna be a fun one!" Natsu spoke.

"AYE SIR!" Happy screamed out.

"Alright then, we're looking ad a good reward here, 300,000 jewels!" Lucy spoke with excitement in her eyes.

* * *

Arugian and Kinae had darted deep into the woods and actually found a camp where other mages seemed to be...snickering...he and Kinae stopped to see these mages laughing under their breath, what about? Impossible to tell.

"Uhh...hey, have you heard of the recent arson attempts lately?" Arugian asked as the mages stopped and turned to him, at first with an annoyed glare.

"Oh, you're here to try and-...and...oh! You...it's you!" the supposed lead mage spoke, his face changing to awe as the others did, Arugian and Kinae both looked to one another, ever so confused.

"Uhh...what are you talking about?" Arugian asked.

"Yeah...we're mages from Fairy Tail. And we've never met you before." Kinae spoke.

The mages looking to Arugian then saw Kinae, looking at her different features, they suddenly looked disgusted.

"We don't need you! We only need our goddess! THE BEAUTIFUL GODDESS HAS COME TO US AT LAST!" The mage spoke leaving Arugian completely and utterly confused, looking around in question.

"What are you talking about!?" Arugian blurted to them.

"Arugian! You found them!?" Erza asked as the others arrived with her, but they saw Arugian completely confused and looked to the mages who had hearts in their eyes as they looked to the Necromancer.

"YOU! YOU ARE OUR GODDESS! (WOOOHH!) " They screamed simultaneously as they pointed directly to Arugian...who then closed his eyes as he was now pissed off...

"You're assuming...that my hair is a woman's hair...and that makes me to be your goddess...CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT I'M A DAMN GUY!?" Arugian screamed as the ghastly flames formed in his hands.

"Wow, he gets that mad over this?" Erza asked, almost amused.

"WHAAAAAT!? OUR GODDESS WAS SUMMONED BUT IMPRISONED IN THE BODY OF A MAN! OH HOW YOU MUST FEEL FILTHY IN SUCH A DESICRATION! WE SHALL RESTORE YOU TO YOUR TRUE BEAUTY!" The lead of the fanatics spoke. The mages of Fairy tail all tilted their heads in confusion, one large question mark appearing above their heads.

"They're mocking us, boss..." One of the fanatic lackies spoke.

"NO MATTER, OH BEAUTIFUL GODDESS, WE SHALL CHANGE YOU TO YOUR TRUE SELF!" The fanatic leader screamed as he cast his spell, it was a beam of light that quickly impacted into Arugian's chest and smashed him into the tree behind him.

"ARUGIAN!" Kinae, Natsu, and Lucy all screamed.

"How dare you hurt our newest friend! EXQUIP!" Erza screamed as her body became a blinding light and then dimmed down to reveal her Heaven's Wheel armor. With it's many swords floating around her, the fanatics were suddenly trembling in fear.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SHE'S AN ANGEL!" The fanatics screamed all at once as Erza slashed her blades at them. The fanatics were sent flying from the impact of the swords, but they quickly got back up and looked to the guildmembers.

"It's time! We must show the goddess we are worthy of her presence! WE SHALL BURN THE INFIDELS!" The leader screamed out as he and his other lackeys began to cast fire magic to strike at erza. "FEEL THE WRATH OF OUR GODDESS! BLAZING BRILLIANT STAR!" they screamed as they shot a triple blast of immense blazing spheres. But right before they could even hit, they were drawn into streams of flames leading to Natsu's mouth. The fanatics all screamed once again in terror as Natsu devoured their attack completely.

"Ahhh...thanks for the meal! I'm all fired up!" Natsu spoke.

"WHAT TH- YOU CAN'T EAT THE GODDESS'S LOVELY FLAMES!" The fanatic leader screamed out as he began casting another spell. "HOW ABOUT THIS! WATER SURGE!" He screamed as he and his lackeys all shot out streams of water magic, and as this happened, Lucy had already turned her zodiac key for Aquarius.

The fanatics then saw the mermaid appear and were awestruck.

"Aquarius, these guys are incredibly rude!" Lucy spoke.

"They must be for you to interrupt me during my date! BEGOOOONE!" Aquarius screamed as she swung her urn of water towards the fanatics, however, it caught up all of the guildmembers in the blast too. All of them screamed out except for Erza who swam through in her Sea Empress armor. Once the tidal wave cleared out, only she and Aquarius were left standing.

"WHY DID YOU SWEEP US UP TOO, AQUARIOUS!?" Lucy screamed.

"Oh, I did more than I thought, didn't expect those people to be caught too." Aquarius spoke.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND ATTACKING ME!?" Lucy shrieked.

"For interrupting my dates with my boyfriend, I'll be going now...with my boyfriend!" She spoke with a smirk as she disappeared.

"You don;t have to repeat it every time..." Lucy spoke annoyed. Just then, Arugian stepped forward with a new look on his face, a daring smirk, shaking a closed fist, they could hear rattling inside his fist...dice?

"Arugian!? Wait, it's Arugian the Gambler!" Kinae spoke as she recognized this personality!

"Huh!? Another split personality!?" Lucy asked.

"Gambler? Huh, I guess he tiutled his other personalities..." Erza whispered

"Alright, you insulted me, so let's decide your fate, shall we?" He asked as he looked to the dazed fanatics, who finally looked to him.

"Oh goddess! Please forgive us for that awful display!" the fanatic leader spoke.

"Hmm...an interesting choice, lets see what your fate will be!" He spoke as he threw the dice, when they landed, everyone noticed strange engravings on them, Arugian read them a moment and then looked to the Fanatics. "It seems your fate this time is to...witness the power of Necromancy!"

"Necromancy...?" The fanatic leader spoke in surprise.

"Big brother, let's do our thing!" Kinae spoke as she took her place beside him, taking his hand in hers, they held their free hand out, and in each of their free hands, the ghastly flames appeared, and shortly after that, their magic power seemed to have an explosive pressure! Both of them let out a battle cry as they were powering up their magic!

"O spirits lost in the dark! Heed our summon! Beings of arts of the fist! Bring fourth your unforgiving discipline! Come fourth O spirits of Pandemonium! Summon Brawling Familiars!" Both Arugian and Kinae spoke in Unison as the portal to Pandemonium opened beneath their feet, and rising out were more humanoid forms of the ghastly flames, taking up stances like Martial artists, they glared with their summoners at the fanatics.

"OH SO BEAUTIFUL! TO THINK THE GODDESS MAY COMMAND AN ARMY AT HER WILL!" The fanatic leader screamed out in excitement. Arugian and Kinae then released their hands as She with the spirits rushed in to attack the fanatics, Kinae was now displaying her magic, Palm Magic, but she used it in a way different than usual, using the impact of it through multiple points of her body, she and the spirits were giving the fanatics the beating of a lifetime. The fanatics screamed in terror and pain until the leader finally cast a quick spell, it was a flame spell that dispersed Kinae and the familiars away from the fanatics.

"You're all good! But now it is time for our true power! A power that will bring out feelings and empotions you don't even know exist! We will strike fear into your hearts as you have ours! BEHOLD THE POWER OF OUR FAITH IN THE GODDESS! OUR GREAT MAIDEN'S BRILLIANT LIGHT!" The fanatic leader screamed out as they suddenly had swords made out of a bright light.

"So...that was your unison raid?" Lucy asked.

"YEAH! Wasn't it cool!?" Kinae asked excitedly, then Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy all sighed.

"I thought it was going to be a bit more..." Lucy spoke.

"HEY! THAT'S MEAN! IT WAS COOL!" Kinae screamed.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE US! NOW WE WILL SMITE THE NONBELIEVERS AND BRING THE GODDESS TO FRUITION!" The fanatics screamed out. Arugian smiled as he tossed the dice again, this time, he smiled almost devilishly.

"So, you want to do swordplay, huh? Hey, fire dude! Lets do this!" Arugian spoke.

"MY NAME'S NATSU!" Natsu screamed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'll read about you later, just get over here, lets kick their asses!" He spoke to Natsu with that smile. Natsu then smiled and jumped right next to Arugian, who took Natsu's hand similar to how he held Kinae's, and this time, Natsu looked to Arugian with shock, he could feel his mind as they were connected. Then, Natsu smiled as he looked to the fanatics.

"GET HIM! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TOUCH OUR GODDESS IN SUCH A WAY!" The fanatic leader screamed as they charged at Arugian and Natsu with their swords.

"O spirits lost in the dark!" Arugian and Natsu began. "Heed our call! Bring fourth your blazing might! Let what you once were be brought back! Reveal to us your true form of flame and glory! Take form as weapons in our hands and let our strength bring you to your greatest might! SUMMON CELESTIAL BLAZING BLADES!" They both screamed as each reached into the portal at their feet, they then drew two swords breathed in flames.

Arugian's necromancy is unique as when using it in conjunction with other magic, it makes him as well as any said partner stronger. This is not a Unison Raid as Kinae thought it was, but another form of combining magic. The more people Arugian performs this with, the stronger he and his allies become. On the flip side, his maximum strength when alone will be quite limited.

Natsu and Arugian then looked to the Fanatics with a blazing look of confidence as they too charged at them, surprisingly, these three idiots were somewhat skilled in swordplay, enough that they were actually holding their ground against Natsu and Arugian, all the while, Erza stared at Arugian, studying his form as he fought with the burning blade. She had no definite emotion displayed on her face as she was trying to come to some verdict on his and Natsu's ability with blades.

Fighting side by side, Arugian and Natsu put all their might into their swings as their fanatical enemies made every effort to stand against the two Mages of Fairy Tail. Joining them in the battle and taking on the third of the fanatics was Kinae, using her skills as an impact brawler, she was fast and nimble, every swing that the fanatic took was easily dodged by Kinae. She even taunted him by sticking her tongue out at him, bending over and smacking her butt, or just laughing hysterically at him, resulting in making him even more mad.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed as he continued to attempt to land a hit on Kinae, but she was just too fast and having fun taunting him so much.

"AHAHAHAHA! You're funny when you get mad!" She laughed while sitting on his shoulders. He looked up in shock, wondering when she got there, but before he could even attempt to swing his blade, Kinae had already punched his head, sending him flying out from under her a good twenty yards and SMACK into a tree.

"Who's your goddess now?" Kinae asked as she insultingly blew him a kiss.

* * *

Watching the battle was a cloaked figure, on the visible part of his dark skinned face, a proud smile could be seen.

"I never expected them to meet, but it looks like they're right where they need to be." the man spoke as he stayed there and continued to watch the battle take place. Coming up next to him was what looked like one of Arugian's familiars, but it was breathed in red flames and in a more definitive shape of a wolf.

* * *

Erza then smiled while shaking her head as she looked to Natsu and Arugian battling.

_His form is way off, yet he handles a blade...well...in an _acceptable _manner. I'll need to train with him sometime and teach him how to do it properly. Still though, not bad. _Erza thought as she watched the battle ensue.

Kinae was still hopping around the fanatic like a bunny, ever pissing him off to the point of screaming and flailing his blade like a madman. Natsu and Arugian continued to move in sync to each other as they continued to take on the other two fanatics, and even though they were good, Natsu and Arugian were just better. The two mages hadn't even broken a sweat and still pushed the fanatics back, now with a powerful strike, they cleared a distance of roughly ten feet between themselves and the mages, Arugian took Natsu's hand in his and dispelled the celestial blade, and now was preparing to cast another summony.

"NATSU! LET'S CALL OUT SOME FRIENDS!" Arugian screamed out with a powerful confidence radiating smile.

"AYE! LETS DO IT, ARUGIAN!" Natsu screamed back returning Arugian's confident smile. Now with the ghastly flames still breathed in dragon flames, the two of them looked to the fanatics as they begun their summony.

"O SPIRITS LOST IN THE DARK! HEED OUR CALL! LET YOUR BURNING FURY ONCE AGAIN RAVAGE THE LANDS AND THE SKIES! YOUR WINGS ABLAZE TO STRIKE FEAR INTO YOUR FOES! COME FOURTH! O BURNING SPIRIT OF PANDEMONIUM! SUMMON PHOENIX!" Natsu and Arugian called out as the portal of pandemonium opened at their feet much larger this time, they heard the screech of a bird as they were suddenly engulfed in flames. Looking to the sky, Natsu and Arugian, their hands still clasped on one another, were standing on the blazing bird's back.

"Our goddess! She is showing us her power! DO NOT DISAPPOINT HER BU STARING IN AWE! DO NOT INSULT HER! ATTACK!" The fanatical leader screamed as he and his nearby lackey were charging a spell in their hands for a few moments, they unleashed this spell of light energy towards the phoenix, but they didn;t realize just what was coming now.

"Ready Natsu!?" Arugian asked, looking to him.

"Oh yeah! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu replied as he and Arugian now had their free hands draped in flames.

"WING SLASH OF THE PHOENIX!" They both called out simultaneously as they moved their arms together, similar to Natsu's Wing slash of the fire dragon, and with their hands draped in flames, the phoenix performed the same motion as the flames lashed the ground and completely dispelled the fanatic's attack, from afar, a massive explosion was seen from this attack.

* * *

The farmers from before actually were sent in the air a few feet from such an attack despite how far away it was. Looking around, they both were dazed and confused.

"What in Earthland was that!?" The old farmer asked

* * *

The fanatics were all spread out, laying in various positions, completely defeated in a crater left behind by the phoenix's attack. As the bird descended, Lucy couldn't help but smile to the majestic bird breathed in flames, though her mind returned to the phoenix they had encountered before, though it brought sad memories, she still smiled as she saw this bird. What was more...the bird landed and looked to Lucy with a bow...Lucy's eyes went wide as a number of thoughts passed through her head...one in particular.

_Is...is that the spirit of...no...it can't be...can it!? _Lucy thought as she slowly approached the massive bird. Arugian and Natsu hopped off, Natsu was about to eat the flames off the bird when Arugian tackled Natsu to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? THAT'S A SPIRIT, NOT SOME DRAGON SLAYER FOOD!" Arugian screamed as he and Natsu engaged in yet another fight in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN!? I'M HUNGRY!" Natsu screamed back.

"DOESN'T MATTER! YOU'RE NOT FEEDING OFF OF MY SPIRITS!" Arugian screamed back, the two of them continued to punch and kick one another while Lucy started laughing hystarically. The phoenix looked to the two fighting and then to Lucy, nudging its beak against her. Lucy looked to the phoenix, and she could swear she saw it smile at her before returning to pandemonium. Still in awe of the phoenix, Lucy looked to where it was standing when Erza approached her.

"Lucy, Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm happy, Erza." Lucy spoke smiling with a tear rolling down her cheek. Erza nodded with that calm smile of hers before looking to Arugian and Natsu.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Erza screamed, this immediately got Arugian and Natsu to drop to a bow, begging for forgiveness. Erza shook her head as she spotted Kinae, who had been laughing hystarically at Natsu and Arugian the whole time. However, her attention was drawn even more when Kinae suddenly stopped laughing. She looked to the path that was destroyed to see a cloaked figure approaching with a red familiar beside him, Arugian saw this too and both he and Kinae looked to the man in shock. Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy looked to one another with some confusion, but kept their eyes on the man there.

"So, you two met, this was an outcome that I hadn't expected..." The man spoke as he stopped about ten feet from the group. He then pulled his hood, revealing his dark yet pale skin and pure white hair. A smile on the man's face as he looked to Arugian and Kinae.

"Master...Sharesoul!" Arugian and Kinae both spoke simultaneously. This left Happy, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza in shock!

"Did he just say...?" Lucy started.

"Master...?" Erza continued.

"Shadesoul!?" Natsu finished.

"I'm still hungry!" Happy spoke with his own shocked expression.

"What is it with you, Happy...?" Lucy muttered, eying the Exceed with a skeptical gaze.

Kinae then changed her expression from one of shock to one of anger, clenching her fists, she crossed her arms, huffed and looked away, Arugian then saw Kinae do this and his own expression intensified.

"You know Master Shadesoul!?" Arugian asked.

"Yeah, I knew him! He was my daddy!" Kinae spoke as Arugian, Natsu, and Lucy all fell on their back in shock.

"Uh oh..." Erza whispered.

"Kinae, you know that what happened, happened for a reason.

"I'm not talking to you!" She blurted at him. The man then shook his head, though somehow maintaining a smile.

"You'll understand some day, Kinae..." He spoke as he then looked to Arugian. "I'm glad that you and she were able to meet and even bond. You two make a good team, and for that, I'm proud of the both of you. Though I have to ask, that style, getting hit before the fight started, is that how I taught you, boy?" He asked with a bit of a grin. Arugian then lowered his head a bit.

"No, Master Shadesoul..." Arugian spoke with a tone disappointed in himself. Master Shadesoul then knelt down to him and placed a hand on Arugian's shoulder, the boy looked to him to see a reassuring smile.

"There is nothing wrong with imperfection. It just means you always have room to improve. I think I you need more training. Stand up, you're a necromancer, and you are proud to be so!" He spoke as he helped Arugian to his feet. Standing up, Arugian looked to his masterwith a look of determination as he nodded to him.

"That's the look I like to see...also I noticed the Gambler left as soon as I made my entrance. Is he still afraid to face me?" Master Shadesoul asked with a chuckle.

Erza had looked the man over and finally came to the verdict that he could be trusted. And with that, she let him be.

* * *

"You did it!? You stopped the Arsonists!?" The farmer asked as the members of Fairy Tail had returned.

"That's right! Your crops should be safe now!" Arugian spoke.

"YEAH! It was cool! We were all like POW! And BAM! And then a Phoenix came up like ROAR! And their fire beat up the guys like WHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kinae spoke excitedly.

"Wait, that earthquake and fire was you guys!?" The farmer asked in shock.

"Well...yeah kinda." Arugian spoke while scratching his head. The farmer then looked disappointed. The members looked concerned as they saw his face.

"You destroyed the roads that bring the crops to Magnolia, for that, one hundred Jewels!" The farmer spoke angrily as he shoved the tiny bag into Arugian's hand, went into the house, slammed the door as it proceeded to fall off its hinges.

"Arugian then looked at the bag and was disappointed in this." I guess we went overboard again..." He spoke.

"EVEN YOU CAN'T GET A JOB RIGHT!?" Lucy screamed.

* * *

Watching from afar was yet again the man from before, he had a curious eye out for Fairy Tail but was getting even more worried.

"...Karagon...what nonsense are you up to this time?" The man asked from under the hood of his cloak. As he looked around the landscape, he felt something was amiss, his mind reading magic picked something up as his attention spiked. Looking to the cliffs on a mountain pass in the distance, he spotted what appeared to be a group of people draped in cloaks, watching the same scene as he was.

"This can't be good...is this that dark Guild that the council is paranoid about? Oh man...I get the feeling yet another catastrophe is coming about." The man whispered as he turned and headed back for Magnolia.

* * *

Hours later, the members of Fairy Tail had returned, with Master Shadesoul along with them. He and Makarov had begun talking immediately as Arugian and Kinae took their place with the rest of the guild.

"...And so I would like to spend some time here to train my boy up even more. With your permission of course, Master Makarov." Master Shadesoul spoke.

"Hmm, I don;t see any reason against it, you're family after all. But won't your guild be concerned with you away?" Makarov asked.

"Don't be silly, I have no guild. If anything, the closest thing I have to that is Kinae and Arugian." Master Shadesoul spoke.

"You're _Master_ Shadesoul...and you're not a part of any Guild? Why not join up or start one? They're a great experience and an incredible way to make earnings." Makarov spoke.

"I have my own reasons, Guilds just aren't for me. I thank you for allowing my stay here, Master Makarov. I assure you that I'll not step in the way of anyone else." Master Shadesoul spoke.

"Just make sure that you do not choose the path for Kinae and Arugian, in Fairy Tail, no one can decide the path of another. Follow our rules as a member and you are free to stay as long as you like." Makarov spoke. Master Shadesoul then bowed his head to him with a smile.

All the while, Wendy, Charle, Pantherliliy and Happy were all admiring the red familiar of the red ghastly flames that sat near Master Shadesoul, looking to each of them there.

"Wow, he's so pretty!" Wendy spoke.

"Hmph! So what, he's a dog on fire." Charle spoke with her typical annoyed glance.

"She, actually, and she's more than that, this familiar is a spirit who's been by my side for many years." Master Shadesoul spoke as he scratched the ears of the familiar, and it responded by leaning into his hand.

"Wow..." Wendy whispered as she smiled in admiration.

"Some father he is..." Kinae spoke as she glared at Master Shadesoul, she had a cup in her hand and crushed it with her iron grip. Arugian and Natsu both looked to her hand in shock and then to each other.

"Hey, Kinae, how do you know him?" Arugian asked.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like telling..." Kinae spoke angrily. Arugian actually scooted away as he was nervous she'd punch his face through the floor.

"Well, it is interesting that he knew you...I just wonder-...ugh..." He spoke, cutting himself off as he placed a hand on his head, Kinae looked to him confused, as did Natsu and Lucy.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked with confusion.

"Maybe he needs a fish! I'll go get one!" Happy spoke as he flew off.

"Hey,are you tired out from all that fightin?" Natsu asked.

"N-no...it's not that, I feel...strange..." Arugian spoke as he looked woozy. Then passing out as he fell back onto the floor, Natsu and Lucy both jumped up in a panic.

"ARUGIAN!" they screamed as they scrambled to help him, the rest of the guild looked confused at the scene, Natsu and Lucy were just about to pick him up when they looked at Arugian in total shock.

"What is it? Is he ok?" Master Shadesoul asked as he walked over and then too looked at Arugian in shock. "What the...how...?" He had no words for what he saw, soon, the entire guild was in a mass confusion as they saw that Arugian was different...his cloths suddenly looked big on him (Ah!), his chest was bigger (Ah!), and his face appeared delicate (Ah!). No one there could explain what they saw other than...Arugian had become a girl! (WOOOOW!)

* * *

**Now THAT! Is one hell of a chapter ending, eh? Are you all in suspense!? I sure am! XD stay tuned to find out what happens next! How did this Happen to the new member of Fairy Tail!? I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE HILARITY THAT WILL ENSUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Thank you for reading and I'll see you around!**


	4. Confessions of a Teenage Necromancer

**Alright, now to begin the first of hilarious chapters to come! For a sort of explained reason, Arugian is no longer a man, sorry Elfman XD Anyway, lets see what happens!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Confessions of a Teenage Necromancer

* * *

It was quiet in the guild of Fairy Tail as everyone there stared at the new feminine body of Arugian in total shock and confusion, especially Juvia who was fuming with hatred.

"Love rival..." Juvia growled under her breath.

"How could this have happened? I don't remember seeing a spell that was cast on him to do this." Lucy spoke.

"Yeah, me neither, this is totally weird!" Natsu spoke staring at the various changed features of Arugian. (WOOOOW!)

"Natsu, I think you're being a little..." Erza began.

"A LITTLE WHAT!?" Natsu barked as he looked back to Erza.

"You liiiiike her!" Happy came up randomly with his paws on his cheeks. The comment resulted in the guild all falling on their backs.

"IT AINT NOTHIN LIKE THAT HAPPY!" Natsu screamed.

"It could be that spell those fanatics shot at him, the one that Erza reacted to." Master Shadesoul spoke, Erza looked to him a moment.

"You mean the beam of light? Yes, I remember now, they said they'd "return their goddess to her true self" this must be a curse they inflicted upon Arugian. Only question is how to dispell it." Erza spoke.

"In my experience, I've actually never come across a spell like this, for now, it might be best for hi- I mean her, now, to just wait until it wears off." Master Shadesoul spoke.

"In the meantime, someone should look for a way to change Arugian back, no?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed, though this could be a fun turn of events during that time." Makarov spoke with a devious smile.

"Please behave, master." Mirajane spoke with her typically calm smile.

"Hey! Someone's gonna have to help Arugian deal with her new girl body! I volunteer!" Kinae spoke jumping up and down with her hand held high.

"I think it might be best for someone a little more experienced. I think I'll take Arugian." Mirajane spoke with an almost amused smile.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU'LL JUST PUT HER THROUGH DOMINATRIX!" Lucy screamed out.

"BEING A WOMAN IS A MAN!" Elfman randomly screamed out

"Wow...I can't believe this is actually being discussed right now..." Gajeel spoke with disgust as he looked down on the scene.

"It is actually an entertaining scene though." Pantherlily spoke.

"Eh, maybe. I just think the whole thing is stupid, the brat let his guard down and look what happened." Gajeel spoke.

"You mean _her_ guard down." Pantherlily spoke with a laugh mimicking, Gajeel's "Gehee!"

Laxus too looked down on the scene, shaking his head with disappointment.

"Idiot..." He whispered under his breath.

Just then, Arugian started to slowly open her eyes, slowly sitting up and seeing everyone around her. Holding a hand on her head, she still looked a bit dazed.

"Ugh What happened...my chest feels heavy..." She spoke in a voice that took everyone by surprise. Not only was it feminine...to everyone there, Arugian's new voice was adorable. (WOOOOW!)

"Uhh...Arugian...you're probably going to freak out so just...brace yourself..." Lucy spoke with an almost panicked tone as she sat down in front of Arugian

"What are you talking about? I-" Arugian stopped herself blinking a few times before looking straight down at her chest. With a look of shock, she placed her hands on her breasts,(WOOOOW!) feeling them to make sure she wasn't seeing things, once she confirmed it, her eyes grew even bigger and her face red as Erza's hair.

* * *

Outside the guild the panicked scream of Arugian could be heard throughout Magnolia, causing many people in the streets to stop and look around and even people in their homes to pop out of the windows.

* * *

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!? I'M A GIRL!? NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO...ANYTHING!? SOMEBODY CHANGE ME BACK!" Arugian screamed, running in a panic around the guild

"Hey, it's ok, we're going to help you." Lucy spoke, trying to calm her down.

"OK!? HOW IS ANY OF THIS OK!? MY BODY IS DIFFERENT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! I CAN'T GO OUT LIKE THIS!" Arugian screamed as her eyes got teary. The men of the guild saw this and thought that girl Arugian was the most moe thing ever, but they all stood there pale as they were conflicted, Arugian is originally a man, yet they're getting this sort of reaction from her as a girl now. Even Gray had this same dumbfounded face and like the rest, he even had a blush on his face. Juvia took note of this and couldn't help but shed her own tears as she was jealous.

"If Arugian is moe...then Juvia must be more moe!" She whispered under her breath as she started thinking of various ideas. Everything she could possibly think of including a moe bunny suit.

Arugian then rushed past Lucy and straight for Master Makarov

"Master, please, you have to change me back! Please I'm begging you!" Arugian pleaded, but Makarov looked away with his devious smile.

"I don't know, a transformation curse is rather difficult to dispell." Master Makarov spoke while scratching the back of his head with a smirk. Arugian then rushed over to someone else as Makarov extended his arms, smacking Arugian on her butt (WOOOOW!) and snickering under his breath. Arugian then turned around, holding her hands on her butt and looking to Makarov with an angry blushing face before going to everyone she could for help, the most common reaction was "Uhh..." as the men there didn't know how to properly react, then She finally got to Gray, holding her hands on her shoulders.

From Gray's point of view, he saw sparkles and bubbles around Arugian as she pleaded for his help.

"Uhh...Yeah...I'll help you out, Aru..." Gray struggled to speak. Juvia then looked incredibly angry as she power walked to Arugian, grabbing her by the arms and looking into her eyes with almost psychotic eyes.

"LOVE RIVALLL!" Juvia growled. "You changed to get Gray's affection! Juvia cannot accept this of a love rival!" She spoke just before she got kicked across the room by Kinae.

"LEAVE MY BIG SISTER ALONE!" Kinae shouted.

"Please don't call me that." Arugian spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I can't call you big brother, now can I?" Kinae asked with a laugh. Just then, Juvia shot straight towards Kinae and the two of them entered into their own cloud of smoke as they fought. The two of them screaming in the middle of their fight, it was entertaining to most.

"Alright then, Aru, I'll take you with me and Happy!" Natsu spoke

"No, Aru needs a woman to take care of her now." Erza began "I'll take her with me."

"YOU'D BE WORSE THAN MIRA FOR THE JOB!" Lucy screamed.

"I can't believe you'd try that, Natsu, are you seriously being that much of a pervert?" Gray asked.

"OI! You're the one who's acting all shy with Aru! Who's the one being perverted now!?" Natsu barked as they too got started in their fight cloud.

"I think I might be able to help out Aru." Cana spoke with a smile as she walked over, carrying her barrel of beer.

"What do you plan on doing, getting her drunk?" Lucy whispered. "Ok, you know what? Aru's coming with me until she's returned to normal! No exceptions!"

"Lucy, what are we going to do!?" Arugian asked beggingly as she held onto Lucy's arm. Lucy looked back to Arugian, somewhat surprised but then smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you to adjust to it all in the meantime." Lucy spoke confidently.

"Please don't tell me I have to wear...girl's cloths..." Arugian spoke while looking away embarrassed.

"Well..." Lucy began.

"OH NO! PLEASE NO! NOOOO!" Arugian screamed out as she shut her eyes tightly.

"This...might be a bit out of my patience..." Master Shadesoul spoke while having a mixture of skepticism, amusement, and sheer confusion on his face, and before he knew it, about half the guild was once again in a massive bar brawl. Master Shadesoul casually dodged the debris and punches as he walked straight for the door.

As the fight ensued, someone had somehow managed to accidentally grab onto Arugian's pants and drop them along with her boxers. (WOOOOW) Looking down with Lucy, Arugian's face became solid red and with tears as she was frozen in shock. This whole thing somehow paused the fight as everyone saw this and stared also in shock. Arugian sniffed a few times before dropping to her knees and trying to cover herself, screaming in a panic.

* * *

Later on, at Lucy's house, Arugian was in her bathroom with her as they tried on various outfits and even getting the proper underclothing, needless to say, Arugian was incredibly uncomfortable with all of this.

"Lucy, do I really need to wear these!?" Arugian asked.

"Just for the time that your body is like this, it's best for your form so you don't hurt yourself. Luckily you have the same sizes as me so we can share cloths for the time being.

_How is she so casual about that! This is so humiliating! Ugh! If I ever see those fanatics again I swear I will send them to pandemonium myself! _Arugian thought with a hateful face.

"Here we go! Try this one on!" Lucy spoke with a smile.

"KYAA! THAT!? WHERE'S THE CLOTHING ON IT! I'M A NECROMANCER NOT A SHOWGIRL!" Arugian screamed.

"Just outside, in Lucy's bedroom were Natsu, Happy, and Kinae, waiting anxiously for Lucy and Arugian to come out.

"This is kind of exciting don't ya think!?" Kinae asked with a mischievous giggle.

"I know! With the way things sound in there, Arugian's being showed all of Lucy's skimpy outfits!" Natsu spoke, also snickering with Happy and Kinae doing the same.

Lucy finally opened the door and stepped out with a smile on her face.

"Ok, come on out, Aru." She spoke.

"NO!" Arugian blurted out, pressing herself against the wall, out of Natsu's view.

"Come on, Aru, you look great!" Lucy spoke as she reached in and started to pull.

"I SAID NO! GET NATSU AND KINAE OUT OF HERE!" Arugian screamed.

"I guess I get to stay." Happy spoke.

"HAPPY'S HERE TOO!? THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Arugian screamed.

"You're so mean..." Happy spoke sadly. Lucy had actually put her foot against the wall to try and pull Arugian out and was struggling to do so.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! GET OUT HERE, ARU!" Lucy barked.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE CUTE! I WANT TO BE BACK TO NORMAL!" Arugian screamed.

"Aru, I am going to get you to come out of there one way or another!" Lucy spoke as she smiled deviously, pulling out Virgo's key.

"You wouldn't!" Arugian spoke in despair.

"Open gate of the maiden! VIRGO!" Lucy called out as the maid appeared right behind Arugian

"Hello, Princess, may be of assistance?" Virgo asked.

"Oh no..." Arugian spoke in despair.

"Please bring Arugian out of the bathroom." Lucy spoke.

"Yes,. Princess." Virgo spoke, and before Arugian had a chance to say anything, Virgo shoved Arugian out into Lucy's bedroom. Female Arugian was now dressed in one of Lucy's later outfits and even her hair done differently, much like Lucy's current hairstyle. Arugian looked away, embarrassed by it all.

"I can't do this...!" Arugian spoke, Natsu and Kinae both had the same reaction, jumping up and staring at Arugian with a wide smile. Happy, however, was laughing behind his paws.

"That look is good on you!" Kinae spoke.

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy both replied. Arugian then eyed Happy with a death glare comparable to Erza's which left Happy pale as he immediately stopped laughing. Arugian grabbed happy and shook him as she screamed at him.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? I'M IN A CRISIS HERE AND YOU'RE GONNA LAUGH AT ME!? GRRRRR!" Arugian screamed.

"A-a-YE!" Happy struggled to say

"DON'T GIVE ME AYE!" Arugian screamed.

"Ok, I think it's time for something else." Lucy spoke as she took Arugian's hand and then in the bathroom they went, cloths rustling could be heard from inside with Arugian's nervous screams.

"What are you doing!? No! Not that one! I'M NOT PUTTING THAT ON! JUST GIVE ME MY OLD CLOTHS BACK!" Arugian screamed.

"It's ok, no one will recognize you." Lucy screamed.

"EVERYONE IN FAIRY TAIL DOES!" Arugian screamed.

"Here, try this one on! This one really suits you!" Lucy spoke with a smile as she held up another of her outfits. Arugian was about to scream something again, but then looked to it, it was actually acceptable. She took the clothing choice and looked it over, it was actually a long yet form fitting robe, though it had a cleavage showing feature. Sighing, Arugian put on the robe, and it actually felt similar to the necromancy robe she wore as a guy.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Arugian had a lessened blush and looked to Natsu and Kinae, ignoring happy who was still laughing under his paws. Her robe was similar in shape to her male robe, however it was blue and with a closed front. With pants also similar to her previous ones, and sandles rather than cuffed boots. She also had her large pony tail like usual. She actually felt somewhat comfortable dressed in this way.

"What do you think...?" Arugian asked nervously.

"Wow! You look really awesome like that!" Natsu spoke.

"It's necromancer worthy to me!" Kinae spoke with a smile.

"Twirl around." Lucy spoke with a smile.

"I don't think so..." Arugian spoke.

"Virgo, a little help?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, princess." She spoke as she took Arugian's hand and actually forced her to twirl. Kinae reacted with a happy "KYAAA!" Natsu and Happy were both on their backs laughing, however, it looked good when it happened.

"You really do look good, Aru. I'll help you the best I can, throughout this time, we'll be like sisters!" Lucy spoke happily. Arugian at first was a bit put off, but Lucy's drive to help her get through this was actually something that made her smile. And this first smile stopped both Natsu and Happy cold!

"H-H-HOLY CRAP! ARU HAS A CUTE SMILE!" Natsu blurted.

"CUTE SMILE!" Happy followed.

"Big sister is beautiful!" Kinae spoke, then looking at Arugian's chest and then skeptically feeling her own.

"...I wish I had bigger boobs though..." Kinae spoke skeptically.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS!" Arugian screamed.

* * *

Later that night, after the fighting had calmed down, the masters were talking as the rest of the guild went about their normal duties, some on jobs, most at the guild hall relaxing. Those who were there looked to the doors as they opened, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Kinae, and Arugian had returned. With that, everyone looked to new Feminine Arugian and smiled genuinely.

"Alright...I'll continue to do my best. Even in this form, it won't hinder anything! I'm a proud member of Fairy Tail! To me, that means that I'll not let any obstacle stop me from forging my path!" Arugian started, the rest of the guild looked to her as she spoke, touched by her words. "And so, no matter my my gender, I will continue to push on! I will help Fairy Tail however I can! And I will succeeding in my goal as a Necromancer!" Arugian continued, Master Shadesoul smiled proudly to Arugian as she spoke. "To become a Reaper of Pandemonium, I will do what I can to free those souls from their agonizing fate! And in doing so, I will help to bring what good I can to this world! To bring good in the way that people never have to feel alone again! We are Fairy Tail! And Bringing light to Darkness is what we do!" Arugian spoke as she held up her hand in the way the rest of the guild does, their symbol...the symbol that Laxus started to show pride in the guild.

Laxus, seeing this was actually touched to hear such a speech, he cracked a smile as he looked to the guild's newest member.

_She's got spirit and honor. I'm surprised to say I'm glad she's here._ Laxus thought as he looked down to see everyone else join Arugian in showing their pride. Even Master Shadesoul did the same thing, this caught Makarov and Mavis's attention as they looked to him.

"Master Shadesoul...does this mean that...?" Makarov started.

"Yes it does. Arugian needs to continue in her training, and the best way I can help is if I join Fairy Tail...for the time being." Master Shadesoul spoke with a smile. Makarov and Mavis were both excited about this.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL, MASTER SHADESOUL!" Makarov screamed out, everyone looked to the Master of Fairy Tail as this happened and were all in shock, Arugian and Kinae especially

"It's best if I do what I can to help my children. I raised them, it's only fair that I come back into their lives and help them along their way." Master Shadesoul spoke. Arugian was happy but Kinae...she looked like she was about to cry, she never expected to hear those words from Master Shadesoul. Arugian looked to her sister and was about to say something, but Kinae immediately ran straight for Mastershadesoul, crying out her soul as she tackled him into a hug, he was pressed into the now destroyed floorboards, but nonetheless, he held Kinae like a daughter as she cried. The guild found that to be a beautiful scene. All smiling as they saw this.

"YOU JERK!" Kinae screaked as she punched him in the face and sent him through the roof, everyone then had the sweat drop on the backs of their heads. Arugian especially.

"Huh...I guess she wasn't over it after all..." Arugian muttered.

* * *

The next day, out in the grassy areas behind the guild hall, Arugian and Master Shadesoul were practicing balance in their magic, standing in the same direction and ten feet apart from one another, they followed the same movements in a graceful form. Master Shadesoul had an orb of magic flowing around him as he spoke to Arugian, where his pupil wasn't able to cast in the same manner...yet.

"Necromancy isn't just summoning spirits to fight by your side, it is a skill and a responsibility. The souls you summon are being made stronger by you, and so you need to take care of them. But there is yet still many things about Necromancy you need to learn. Let the energies of Pandemonium flow through you, it is a part of you now, Arugian." Master Shadesoul spoke.

"I know, the spirits that I summon, I am leading to a paradise away from the horror that is Pandemonium, and it is my duty to see them through. True Necromancers are titled "Reapers of Pandemonium" for the fact that they help those souls in need." Arugian recited as she followed her Master's movements.

"Good, you remember my teachings. However, you still have yet to maintain a dedicated summoned soul like I have or even the ability to manifest the energies itself without an incantation. Freeing a small spirit is one thing, but to be able to summon direct energy in an attacking force, it requires great concentration and skill. You must learn to be able to handle yourself on your own, only then can you bring out the best in the spirits you summon and the best in your friends here in Fairy Tail." Master Shadesoul spoke with his eyes closed as he performed the movements fluidly.

There were a few of the members of the guild watching, Lucy, Kinae, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane and even Mavis. Of course, Happy and Charle were there too. Those of whom were there at the guild and curious to learn more about Necromancy.

"So this is how they train?" Lucy asked.

"How should I know, daddy wasn't around when Aru was." Kinae spoke.

"Well, whatever the case, I think their magic is something beautiful." Mirajane spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, I agree, to help spirits in such a way, it's a lot like you, isn't it, Lucy?" Wendy spoke.

"Well...I summon Celestial spirits and help them how I can, but nothing like that. I must admit, I do envy them a bit." Lucy spoke.

"Huh? Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"They have a much greater purpose in their magic. What do I do with mine?" Lucy asked. Natsu then stood up and gripped Lucy's arms and looked to her with a stern glance. She looked to him with a surprized gaze.

"You are a member of Fairy Tail, you have as much purpose as anyone here, Lucy. You've done great things with the help of your spirits. Don't ever think that you don't have purpose." Natsu spoke with that stern glance, yet behind it was concern. He patted her shoulder with a smile and then sat back down next to happy, his eyes still on Lucy as they smiled to one another.

"You liiiike him!" Happy spoke with his paws on his hands, Natsu and Lucy both twitched as their faceds displayed shock. Happy started to laugh as Charle smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up, Happy! Geez you're more of an idiot than Arugian." Charle spoke as Arugian twitched at the comment.

"Don't pay attention to the comments, focus on what I'm telling you." Master Shadesoul spoke.

"Yes, Master...I'm sorry..." Arugian spoke as she closed her eyes, focusing on her balance.

"Now, feel the energies of pandemonium within your body...try to channel it through your fingers." Master shadesoul spoke as his fingertips started to glow with the ghastly flames. Arugian's hands too started to ignite with the same flames.

"I feel it, Master." She spoke, opening her eyes to see the flames, some amazement in her eyes.

"Stay focused, keep the energies sustained." Master Shadesoul spoke as Arugian then quickly closed her eyes, keeping the focus, she managed to manifest the flames from off of her fingertips, and form an orb similar to Master Shadesoul's, though smaller. Erza smiled upon seeing this while Lucy, Wendy, Kinae and Natsu all looked to this with amazement. Mira had her smile the same the whole time as she watched the master and pupil train together. Arugian then struggled to maintain the orb, her body starting to shake as the orb faltered and simply dispersed, she fell to her knees, disappointed with herself. Master Shadesoul then walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You did well, Arugian. You just need more practice, I've told you many times, don't beat yourself up over not being able to get it, it will come to you." he spoke with a genuine smile as he helped her up.

"Thanks, Master..." Arugian spoke,. Though looking away, but Master Shadesoul placed a hand on her chin, making her look at him.

"Hey, you're a talented Necromancer, and I've told you that for many years now." Master Shadesoul spoke, patting her shoulder. Arugian then finally returned the smile.

"Aru, I think I have a job here that you may be interested in." Mirajane spoke with her smile as she approached them with a flier. Arugian looked over to Mirajane, curious about the job, coming from a SS rank mage, it had to be something important. Lucy, and Wendy looked over with wonder, even Erza grew curious about this, Natsu and Happy however were in back snickering even more.

"I also have a job for you, Arugian!" Natsu spoke with a smile, however, still trying to hide his laugh. Looking between the two, Arugian was a bit confused.

"We want to do this one!" Natsu spoke as he walked up and handed Arugian his own flier and with Happy, was still snickering.

"Ok, let's see what this job is." Arugian spoke as she read the flier, Mirajane simply waited patiently as she realized the truth behind this. Arugian's face then became hard as a rock as she glared at Natsu and happy who were now both rolling on the ground.

"You want me...to do...what?" Arugian asked in a low tone. Master Shadesoul then read the flier over her shoulder and he too found entertainment in it as he tried his best not to laugh through his hands.

"NATSU THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza screamed as she punched Natsu and happy both into the wall of the guild.

"It was pretty funny though, I confess." Mirajane spoke as she then handed Arugian the flier. However this one was much more important.

"Alright, let's see what we're doin-" Arugian cut herself off as she then noticed the ranking...it was an S ranked job for 10,000,000 Jewels.

"Big sister? Are you ok?" Kinae asked as she walked up to read the flier, but when she saw what Arugian saw, her face mimicked Arugian's completely

"Looks like a good job, you two should go with her on this one. What do you say?" Master Shadesoul asked.

"Actually, I had planned on this being a job for just myself and Aru, but you're more than welcome to join us if you like.

"J-just the two of us!?" (WOOOOW!) Arugian blurted out with a blush.

"She liiiikes her!" Happy spoke with his paws on his face as both he and Natsu seemed to have already recovered from their impact. Natsu had his hands on his face in agreement as he was snickering, Erza looked at the two of them with a cold glare. Next thing they knew, the two of them were beat down.

"They never learn, do they?" Lucy asked with a laugh.

* * *

From around the corner, Juvia watched with a sigh of relief as she turned to head back into the guild.

_Juvia is pleased to see that the new love rival has a separate interest from Gray, Juvia will not be defeated! _She thought as she stalked her crush from afar, all jittery, she couldn't help but have pounding heart eyes while watching gray picking a job while only in boxers. (WOOOOW!)

* * *

Later that day, Arugian and Mira actually were heading out from the guild on their own. With Mira waving back to the members as they saw her off, Arugian still stared at the road ahead with a large blush on her face. Mirajane was now dressed in job appropriate clothing as it wasn't her usual dress.

_Alone with Mirajane...on a job...alone with Mirajane..._She thought as vivid images of Mirajane in a swimsuit like the ones in sorcerer weekly flooded her mind. (WOOOOW!)

"Aru, are you alright?" Mirajane asked with her usual happy tone as she looked to her.

"Yes!" Arugian eeped but then shook her head before looking to Mirajane. "I'm fine. I really am. I'm just a little nervous about this high a job...that's all..." Arugian spoke as those same thoughts still went through her mind.

"Alright then, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine, all we have to do is to defeat another S ranked mage." Mirajane spoke casually

_How can she be so calm about this...? Defeat an S rank!? And what's more, this is a mage from another high ranking guild, how the hell am I supposed to be a match for anyone in freakin Blue Pegasus!? _Arugian thought as she looked to the paper. Reading it over to make sure she didn;t miss any key details...impossible to as there were none other than "defeat" Ichiya.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, Master Shadesoul and Kinae actually sat side by side uncomfortably as the rest of the guild went about their antics.

"Kinae..." Master Shadesoul began. Kinae Huffed and looked away with her put off glance. "Look, Kinae, just listen, you know that I always have your best interests in mind. There are times where I can't be around. You know that." Master Shadesoul spoke.

"Yeah right. You just wanted to dump me off!" Kinae barked. Master Shadesoul actually chuckled a bit as she still looked pissed off at him.

"No, of course not, I simply wanted you to forge your own path." He spoke.

"Then why so suddenly!? It wasn't fair!" She spoke looking back to him with teary eyes. By now there was some attention on the two as they talked, mostly from Makarov and those who were about to get into a brawl.

"Sometimes, life will force you into situations you're not prepared for, so I wanted to prepare you for an occurrence like that, I did the exact same thing with Arugian." He spoke with a smile as Kinae's anger softened, but the tears remained.

"You mean...you didn't abandon me...?" Kinae asked softly. Master shadesoul placed a gentle hand on her cheek and smiled.

"Of course not, I would never abandon you...my daughter." He spoke in a reassuring tone, Kinae's upset expression intensified as she leaned into him and hugged him tightly. Now sobbing in his arms, Master Shadesoul held his daughter gently. Makarov smiled to this scene and nodded to Master Shadesoul with approval. Others there were touched by this, despite not yet knowing what happened between the two, they understood it.

"Hey, Wendy, I think you and Kinae would make good friends, after this is done,go and talk to her, remember that little deal we had?" Cana asked the young dragon slayer with a wink. Wendy reacted with a smile to the idea and nodded in response.

"Of course! I definitely will!" Wendy whispered. Charle smiled to Cana and looked to Kinae, she almost saw Wendy in her, and so, she had no objection to it all.

_This will be good for Wendy, she needs another friend her age. Thank you, Cana...thank you for helping Wendy the way you do. _Charle thought as she stayed in Wendy's arms.

Natsu didn;t have a smile on his face at all. He could only think back to Igneel after what just happened. Shaking his head, he got up and headed for the door. Lucy looked to Natsu with concern but let him go.

_I wish Natsu could find him again...maybe there's something I can do to help cheer him up._ Lucy thought before looking around, and then getting up to quickly head out the door and grab Happy

"AH! What are you doing Lucy!?" Happy spoke.

" Come on, let's do something nice for Natsu!" Lucy spoke with a smile.

"You lii-" Happy started by was cut off as Lucy kicked him in the face as she ran out the door.

"You're so mean Lucy!" Happy groaned with her foot imprint in his face.

* * *

Later that night, Natsu was walking throughout the streets of Magnolia, looking down at the sidewalk as he thought about Kinae, Arugian, and Master Shadesoul. He was also confused.

_Why do I feel this upset towards that? I've been happy and doing my best to prove myself to Igneel. I've been doing a great job of keeping my spirits up. So why do I feel so bummed out right now...? what happened to Arugian and Kinae in their past...? _Natsu thought as he stopped in front of Lucy's home. Seeing it and thinking back to the good times he and Lucy shared, and most prominent in his mind, Lucy saying "I've always believed in you." It actually brought a smile to the dragon slayer's face.

* * *

Lucy and Happy were walking out of a store with a few bags of food, Happy seemed overjoyed by it all.

"You bought all of this food!?" Happy spoke with excitement.

"Yup! And it's going to be for the three of us." Lucy spoke happily.

"Wow, just the idea brings back memories." Happy spoke.

"I know, I remember when I first met you and Natsu, how I didn't know he was a mage at the time. He distrcted me from Bora's charm spell, remember?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? I wasn't listening." Happy spoke, Lucy then looked at happy angrily

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT WHEN WE FIRST MET! IT'S AN IMPORTANT MOMENT FOR ME!" Lucy screamed.

"Aye! There were lots of fish and the big one that brought the boat in!" Happy spoke.

"That's all you remember?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"I'm a cat, it's in my nature." Happy spoke.

"That has got to be the worst excuse ever..." Lucy muttered.

* * *

Coming back into her home with Happy, Lucy started putting down the bags of groceries when she saw Natsu in her room, sleeping. At first she was disappointed, but his manner of sleeping there, it put a smile on her face.

"I guess the food's for just me then." Happy spoke.

"Can you even eat that much- no, wait, don;t answer that! You can have some of the fish for now, but we're still having our meal tomorrow!" Lucy declared.

"You liii-" Happy started as Lucy kicked Happy out the window, he proceeded to scream half way across Magnolia, driven by the force of the Lucy Kick. Shaking her head, Lucy looked back to Natsu and then her calm smile returned. Seeing him propped up against her bed, she sat down next to him and hugged her legs, looking to him.

_I never noticed how peaceful he looks while he sleeps. I wonder what he's dreaming about._ Lucy wondered. Natsu mumbled a bit in his sleep, though Lucy was curious, she leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. She couldn't make much out, but she did hear her name in his words, this brought a blush, but also a smile to her face. Scooting herself a little closer, she pretty much rested herself against him. Sleep was slowly encompassing her, and before she knew it, Lucy was sleeping against Natsu.

* * *

The Next day, and finally approaching Blue Pegasus were Mirajane and a very tired Arugian. As they walked towards the guild, Mirajane smiled to her friend.

"Come on, wake up or you won't be able to handle Ichiya." She spoke with her smile. Arugian nodded a bit and then shook her head.

"I'm waking up, just give me a minute." She spoke as she wobbled. Mira then quickly grabbed onto her and braced her. Giggling a bit.

"You're not used to getting up early, are you?" Mira asked.

"No, not really. I just kinda sleep in whenever." Arugian admitted.

"That should change if you hope to be a greater Necromancer, Aru. Come on, let's go and get our job done." She spoke and just before they could knock, they heard the infamous "MEEEEHHHHN!" and no sooner did the short, ugly, white tuxedo clad member of Blue Pegasus land before them. This woke Arugian up as it startled her.

"Ah, what a lovely perfume! Mirajane Strauss, how grand it is for you to come! Men!" Ichiya spoke as he then looked to Arugian and a smirk appeared on his face. Arugian held up an arm defensively and backed up a step.

"Uh...why is he looking at me like that?" She asked nervously. But before she knew it, she was sat down on a sofa that had suddenly appeared, and surrounding her on the sofa were three other members of Blue Pegasus, looking down at her hands on her knees. Mirajane could only laugh a bit at this as she knew what was going to happen.

"Welcome to Blue Pegasus, lovely maiden, here, we have the finest of beverages available." the slim and smooth, Hibiki spoke as he smiled to Arugian with quite a charming smile. However, she didn't even look at him, feeling a bit put off, Hibiki stood up and looked to her.

"Come on, now, it's ok if you're shy. I actually have a thing for the shy girls." Hibiki spoke again putting out another charming smile. Arugian growled a bit, which made Hibiki back up a bit nervously. Next up came Eve, using his boyish nature to appeal to Arugian.

"Hi there, may I get something for yo-" Eve's attempt was short lived as he got a sudden evil eye from Arugian, again this made him back up. Third came Ren as he sat down next to Arugian, however looking away with a blush.

"Here...I think you should have a nice drink. It-it's not like I like you..." He spoke and then Arugian stood up and glared hatefully, Ren's eyes widened as this happened.

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP TRYING TO DO THAT!?" Arugian screamed.

"MEN!" Ichiya screamed out as the four of them stood in a stance of shock.

"I should have explained earlier, my friend here, this is Arugian Shadesoul, and she is originally a-" She was stopped as Arugian placed her hand over Mira's mouth

"Because I'm very sensitive about how people approach me! And I think that you were really rude!" She spoke harshly as Mira looked to Arugian with some confusion.

_What th-...why didn't I let Mirajane explain...? _Arugian thought as she had a look of confusion of her own on her face. Arugian then let go of her and cleared her throat as she powered up her magic, the ghastly flames taking form in her hands.

"Now then, we'll accept the job of defeating Ichiya!" Arugian spoke as the four members of Blue Pegasus looked confused. Mirajane then stepped in front of her with a smile.

"It's not like that, Aru, I've already spoken with the client." Mirajane spoke as Bob, the Master of Blue Pegasus stepped out.

"It's a battle of wits, young lady, I want to see the strategy of a you two from fairy tail against Ichiya." Bob spoke with a kind and feminine tone. Arugian looked a bit put off as she powered down her magic.

"Strategy...yet we're not fighting...?" Arugian asked.

"Men! I will show you the true strategy! Witness my pure beauty!" Ichiya spoke as he smiled, sparkling around his face, yet it was a sight that made Arugian sick to her stomache. Shaking her head, Arugian then smirked as she figured she'd put her new body to a good use.

"If that is a strategy, then this should blow you away!" Arugian spoke as she prepared the ghastly flames.

"O spirits lost in the darkness! Let my guidance bring you to your truest of might and glory! Those who's beauty has been lost with time. Come Fourth O spirits of Pandemonium! Summon Sirens!" She spoke as the portal of Pandemonium opened, Arugian looked down, but appeared to shiver a bit, to everyone else, the portal was only a large disk of ghastly flames. But Arugian...she could see into Pandemonium itself. The Guildmaster only showed his typical smile, yet in his mind, he was rather interested in this new Mage's magic. The Sirens then rose up, pulling themselves out of the portal, with a womanly shape and features similar to Arugian's, She and her spirits all took a sexy pose.

_Why...oh why...am I doing this!? _Arugian wondered in total confusion, yet for some reason, behaving in this manner seemed somehow natural. The four womanizing members of Blue Pegasus were amazed at first but then found their hearts beating as they were dumbfounded by the spirits in the way they were with Arugian.

"MEEEEEHHNNN!" Ichiya screamed as he fell on his back, hearts in his eyes. Arugian then smirked and then looked to Mirajane and Bob.

"I think I won this one!" Arugian smiled as she pumped her arm up, accidentally unbuttoning her robe. (WOOOOW) Arugian looked down with wide eyes and a blush as she rushed to Mirajane to close her robe.

"HELP ME GET THIS CLOSED!" Arugian screamed in a panic

"Ah, but the open robe is a good look for you." Mirajane spoke with a giggle.

"I DON'T WANT MY CHEST EXPOSED!" Arugian screamed

"You used to have it that way when you first joined." Mirajane spoke again, leaving out the truth as to why. Ren, Hibiki, and Eve all had their minds go in the direction of Arugian with her large chest exposed with a flowing open robe and the three of them blushed with a smile.

"STOP IMAGINING LEWD THINGS ABOUT ME!" She screamed.

"Actually that wasn't the strategy I had in mind, but I am impressed you could out do Ichiya's charms." Bob spoke with a smile. Arugian and Lucy both looked to the guildmaster Skeptically.

"You seriously think he has a good charm...?" the two of them whispered.

* * *

Inside the Guild Hall, of Blue Pegasus, Bob had sat Ichiya and Arugian down at a table across from one another, as Arugian waited, she could only wonder what "strategy" was in store for her to overcome.

"Make yourself comfortable, ladies, I'll have your job ready in just a moment." Bob spoke from behind the counter as he was rummaging through the things he had there.

"Do you know what Strategy it is that we have to defeat you in?" Arugian asked.

"I do! Men! But I am sworn to not reveal it until the Master does!" Ichiya spoke. Arugian looked down sleptically and shook her head.

"Wow...that's helpful..." She whispered. Bob soon came back with what looked like a Chess board. Arugian looked confused at it, despite being a Chess board, there were no pieces.

"Uhh...what...?" Arugian asked with confusion in her voice.

"There is much strategy even for us as Mages within this particular form of Chess! Men! Let us show you!" Ichiya spoke as he stood up, holding his two fingers pointed, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"MEN!" He screamed as Ren, Hibiki, and Eve all assembled, standing in a similar way behind him. Bob then smiled and touched the board, as did Mirajane on the opposite side as magical energy appeared from the board, wrapping around Arugian, Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, and Eve. There was then a bright flash of light, when it dimmed out, Mirajane and Bob were the only ones at the table, however, ON the table, war Arugian on one side, very small, and Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve on the other side, also shrunk down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Arugian screamed.

"It's Chess, of course, but with a twist, You see, you _are_ the pieces." Bob spoke as he placed his chin on his hands.

"Ah, this should be fun, but Arugian is outnumbered." Mirajane spoke with her typical smile.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST BE A LITTLE WORRIED FOR ME!" Arugian screamed, Mirajane could only giggle slightly.

"No, she's not. She's a Necromancer, yes? Then she can use her familiars. Time to explain the rules." Bob spoke as Arugian looked to the now giant bob in front of her, then back to the giant Mirajane behind her.

"This is not turn based, you will have to speak directly to your friend and have her move according to what you see. I will do the same for my boys and they will battle in real time." Bob spoke.

"WHAT!? I HAVE TO ACTUALLY FIGHT THEM!?" Arugian screamed.

"Don't worry, Aru, I'll be right here with you the whole time." Mirajane spoke with a reassuring smile. Arugian couldn't help but blush as she slapped her forehead.

"Now, choose your home field area." Bob spoke.

"My what?" Mirajane asked.

"What do you want your side to look like? That will determine what your side's bonuses you get." Bob spoke.

"Oh! Silly me. I'll choose...hmm..." She spoke as she placed her finger on her lips in thought.

"MIRA! I KNOW WHAT I NEED!" Arugian screamed up at her. Mirajane looked down to Arugian a moment with question.

"Make my side the gates of Pandemonium!" Arugian spoke with a confident smile. Mirajane then nodded.

"Yes, the gates of Pandemonium for my side then. This should give Aru an advantage." Mirajane spoke. Just then, from Arugian's point of view, the board changed on her half from flat checkerboard, to what looked like a dead wasteland with grand purple ghastly flames behind her. She smiled at this scene and then looked to Ichiya

"Are you ready to face a Necromancer in all her glory?" Arugian asked.

"MEEEHHN!" Ichiya screamed as he looked directly into Arugian's eyes and had a determined gaze.

"What a good perfume this will be!" He spoke as Hibiki, Eve, and Ren all took battle positions.

"I will choose...Blue Pegasus Guild." Bob spoke as their side was an exact representation of the guild, complete with the Christina.

"Let the game begin!" Bob spoke excitedly.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I got lots planned! And that's a wrap for another chapter, hope you guys liked it, stick around to see what happens next, see ya next time!**


End file.
